To hunt or not to hunt
by Linnarra
Summary: Prenez Poudlard, ajoutez-y une bande de sorciers bien déterminés à marquer l'histoire de l'école avec leurs mauvais coups, puis versez-y une guerre contre le mal. Maintenant incorporez Thémis Abbott, une chasseuse de sorciers caractérielle et assoiffée de sang. Allumez le tout avec une romance et vous offrez aux maraudeurs l'année explosive de leur rêves ! Ou pas...
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour bonjour, Amis du soir bonsoir !

C'est avec beaucoup de joie (et d'appréhension) que je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a environ 1 an (oui j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance! J'essayerais de poster de manière régulière mais je suis un vrai poisson rouge je m'en excuse platement.) Je vous présente donc To hunt or not to hunt (''Chasser ou ne pas chasser'' pour ceux qui souhaitent une traduction !). J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'aime l'écrire. j'ai déjà la fin en tête même si elle n'est pas encore écrite (j'y arrive bientôt). Enfin.. assez blablaté ! Passons à l'histoire.

Résumé : Salem... une ville bien connue dans le monde magique. Théâtre du massacre de nombreuses sorcières et sorciers. Mais sait-on réellement qui a provoqué ce bain de sang? Et si une organisation était derrière tout ça. une organisation déterminé à éradiquer le plus de sorciers possible de la surface du globe? Et oui... Cette organisation existe. Et devinez quoi? Je suis Thémis Abbott nommée après la déesse de la justice et chasseuse émérite de cette organisation qui se fait appeler Guilde de Salem. Je chasse et tue les sorciers. Alors expliquez-moi ce que je fiches dans une école de sorcier au juste? Et le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas le droit d'en tuer un seul! Ma vie craint quoi... mais vous allez vite vous en rendre compte ! Bisous xo

Disclamer : Je crois que c'est assez évident que je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni aucuns des personnages de cet univers... Sauf Thémis. Elle est à moi toute seule j'la garde !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

L'alcool est dangereux pour la santé

Un jour la vie a demandé à la mort « Pourquoi les gens m'aiment-ils tant et pourtant te déteste ? » Ce à quoi la mort lui a répondu « Parce que je suis une douloureuse réalité et toi un doux mensonge. »

J'entrais dans la pièce en me massant le crâne. Je vous déconseille à tous la gueule de bois. Surtout celle faites à la bière. Et encore plus à la bière Anglaise ! En un énième soupir je me posais la question fatidique. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi je me suis mise dans une merde pareille ?

Laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire pendant que je négocie avec mon cerveau pour qu'il cesse de me jouer en boucle une version électro/punk du vol du bourdon en canon avec les saisons de Vivaldi version rock !

Il était une fois une fillette. Jeune, innocente, fragile... elle aime danser avec sa mère et jouer dans les jardins avec son frère. Son père la traite comme si il s'agissait de la plus belle chose au monde. Un soir elle dîne avec son jumeau ses parents. Une soir normal... c'est la fin de l'été les nuits se rafraîchissent et les arbres commencent à prendre leur belle teinte d'or et de cuivre. Et puis on toque à la porte. Le père se lève pour ouvrir et soudain son corps traverse la pièce atterrissant dans le mur avec un craquement sinistre. Sa tête forme un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps et ses yeux sont figés d'effrois. L'enfant n'a que 5ans. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Le corps de sa mère s'abat sur elle et une lumière verte éclair la pièce. Le corps au dessus d'elle s'affaisse, désarticulé. Du coin de l'œil elle repère son frère. Lui non plus ne bouge plus. Son regard se pose sur la femme qui se tient fièrement devant elle. Une grande femme, vêtu d'une cape d'un rouge profond comme le sang qui coule de la bouche de son père. Elle sourit et se tapote la lèvre avec un ongle parfaitement manucuré. Elle incline la tête sur le côté semblant réfléchir à la suite des événements. L'enfant, elle, est figée. Elle ne cri pas, elle ne pleure pas. Elle attend. La femme semble s'être décidée. Elle tend une baguette en bois qu'elle tient du bout des doigts. L'enfant ferme les yeux et attend la suite avec bravoure. Soudain un bruit sourd retenti. Elle ouvre les yeux. La femme est toujours debout devant elle mais il manque quelque chose... sa tête. En baissant les yeux elle remarque cette dernière à ses pieds le regard rivé sur le sien comme pour la narguer. Comme pour dire ''j'ai perdu, mais toi aussi.'' Le corps s'affaisse dans une marre de sang révélant un homme que l'enfant ne connaît pas, et pourtant il est familier. Il lui tend la main et elle la saisi sans hésiter. Elle se retourne une dernière fois sur le carnage alors qu'il l'entraîne dehors. Du sang... pleins de sang... rouge... profond... poisseux...

Et oui ! C'est le début de notre histoire. Pas glorieux n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous demandez ce qu'est devenue la petite fille ? Oh elle va bien. Très bien même ! Enfin pour l'instant... parce que la... bah elle s'est fourrée dans une situation pas possible... Encore une fois !

« Entre mon enfant ! N'ait pas peur ! » On me pousse dans une pièce sombre recouverte de carrelage verdâtre du sol au plafond. Il faudra qu'ils aient une discussion avec le décorateur d'intérieur... y'a eu arnaque là ! Un homme me tourne le dos assis dans un fauteuil qui fait face à une cheminé. Sur ses genoux ondule un serpent dont les écailles reflètes les flammes. Mon ptit doigt me dit que lui c'est le big boss des méchants. Je sais pas... une intuition soudaine...

« Papa? » Il ne relève pas et caresse la tête de sa bestiole en un geste qui se veut trop contrôlé pour être naturel.

« C'est donc toi... la chasseuse... » Sa voix est traînante, presque sifflante, et contient une menace non dissimulé. Voilà un être habitué à être craint et obéis. « Approche petite... Nagini ne te mangera pas... » Il ri à ses propres mots comme à une blague que lui seul peut comprendre. Son serpent redresse la tête et pose sur moi des yeux jaunes perçant en ouvrant la gueule.

« Je vais décliner votre offre. Votre... Animal de compagnie n'a pas l'air très accueillant. Et puis ma maman m'a appris à ne pas m'approcher des étrangers. C'est peut être des pédophiles. Vous êtes un pédophiles ? » Des clameurs offusquées s'élèvent dans mon dos et je réalise que je ne suis pas seule. Une série d'homme sont alignés contre le mur derrière moi leurs visages dissimulés pas des capuches et leurs corps drapés dans d'immense cape. Noir... pas rouge... je secoues la tête en une tentative de refouler le souvenir de cette soirée là.

« Amusante petite chasseuse... on m'avait dit que tu avais la langue bien pendue... on ne m'a pas menti. Et que fais-tu seule ici ? »

« Je suis venues prendre un verre. C'est pas un pub ici ? Dommage... j'avais entendu dire que vous faisiez le meilleur whisky du compté ! » Il a émis un sifflement étrange en se redressant légèrement. Vous savez le genre de bruit qu'on fait quand on se brûle la langue. Genre ''essau ! essau !'' (← à traduire par ''C'est chaud ! C'est chaud !'' en langage langue brûlée.)

« Ne te moque pas de moi enfant. » J'ai posé une main sur mon sœur en prenant un air offusqué.

« Loin de moi cette idée! »

« Nagini... » Le serpent glisse du fauteuil et se dirige vers moi en sifflant. C'est comme ça qu'il veut me tuer ? Sérieux ? Le silence dans le pièce est interrompu par le bruit d'une lame qui tranche l'air. Et oui je viens de tirer ma claymore de mon dos ! Un mètre de lame en titane forgé à la main par le meilleure forgeron que les États-Unis connaissent, un beau bébé plus tranchant que les yeux de ta mère (ou ton père) quand elle a vu que t'as pas rangé ta chambre alors que ça fait 5 jours qu'elle te le demande. Et non je n'ai absolument rien à compenser !

La bête se fige un instant avant de se ramasser sur elle même et se jeter sur moi. D'un geste souple je fais chanter ma lame et lui tranche la tête. Son corps s'effondre en convulsant et une marre de sang se forme autour de lui. Je croise le reflet de mon regard dans cette des dernières... un regard bleu glace... froid... Le même que ma mère... Je replace une mèche de cheveux blanc derrière mon oreille. Ils sont en fait d'un blond si platine qu'il en ressort blanc, comme ceux de mon père, un trait de caractère de sa famille d'après mon père adoptif. Les autres chasseurs n'approuve pas mes cheveux. Trop voyant, trop long. Des cheveux de princesse. Eux ont fait le choix de les couper cours voir même de les raser. Pas moi. Je les laisse cascader vers mes reins et me contente de les attacher en cas de combat. Comme actuellement. Ils sont relevés en chignon serré duquel quelques mèches rebelles s'échappent.

Un applaudissement lent résonne dans la pièce me faisant quitter ma contemplation de la marre de sang pour poser les yeux sur l'homme de la cheminer. Le maître des ténèbres qu'ils l'appellent... Quelque chose s'enroule autour de ma jambe et grimpe sur moi. On dirait que le serpent s'est fait repousser une tête.

« Hey ! C'est de la triche ça ! » en levant les yeux au ciel je replace ma lame dans mon dos et dégaine un poignard que je jette en direction de l'homme dans le fauteuil. La lame se plante dans le bois qui encadre la cheminé et les types derrière moi dégainent leurs baguettes comme un seul homme. On dirait bien qu'on va passer aux choses sérieuse ! En souriant j'attrape une nouvelle fois ma claymore et me prépare au combat. Et c'est la que je fais pause. Revenons un peu en arrière...

* * *

« Un nouveau sorcier est apparue en Angleterre. Il menace l'équilibre que nous nous efforçons de maintenir depuis des siècles. Va. Abat-le. »

« En Angleterre ? Mais... Je vais pas me rendre de ce pays d'aristo pète-cul buveur de tisane ! ! » L'homme en face de moi fronce les sourcils.

« C'est un ordre ! VA ! »

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée dans un avion quittant mon Amérique natale pour Londres en ayant refusée tout renfort. De la folie et du suicide m'a-t-on dit ! Sauf que folle et suicidaire c'est tout moi ! Enfin bref, vous vous doutez de mon humeur en foulant le sol Anglais... et bien j'ai décidé de me venger sur l'alcool... et oui je sais c'est pas très glorieux à 17ans mais pour infos tous les chasseurs ont des problèmes d'alcool ! Ça fait parti du métier ! Et donc après avoir écumé les bars de la ville et avoir fini bourré des quatre fer, tout le monde a pu m'admirer arpenter les rues en insultant Voldemort de tout les noms et en le menaçant de... je crois que c'était de lui enfoncé sa baguette dans le cul pour le décoincer un peu... pas très glorieux je vous l'ai dit ! Et bien sur ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un mangemort ne m'attrape (mangemort.. sérieux... ils auraient pu trouver mieux !) Autant vous dire que quand il m'a traîné dans le repère de son maître j'ai dessaoulé en deux secondes.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée dans la gueule du loup avec une gueule de bois. Et je suis censée être l'une des meilleures chasseuses de la guilde... On est voué à l'extinction moi je vous le dis !

* * *

Retour dans le présent. Ma lame fend l'air et manque sa cible de peu. D'un bond j'évite un nouveau sort et d'une rotation tranche l'un des sorciers en deux. C'est pour ça que j'aime les claymores. Ça te découpe n'importe quoi ! Un sort me fait lâcher ma lame et je me jette sur le côté attrapant au passage l'arbalète qui pend à ma ceinture. C'est ma copine. Le temps d'enclencher un carreau et viser.. Tchac ! La flèche s'enfonce dans le crane d'un sorcier qui s'effondre. Yes ! Encore un ! Plus que 17 ! Fastoche !

…

…

…

Je vais mourir...

« Avada Kedavra ! » une alarme résonne dans mon esprit et je me jette derrière une colonne juste à temps. On dirait que Voldemort s'est joint à la partie... et il est pas content ! Oups...

Une vive douleur me fait tiquer et je baisse les yeux sur ma jambes dans laquelle notre serpent national vient de planter les crocs. Serpent de merde.

TCHAC

Un nouveau carreau enclenché et tiré s'enfonçant dans le crâne de la bestiole. Bien fait ! J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas venimeux... Mon regard se pose que la morsure dont les contours deviennent noirâtre.

« C'est officiel... j'arrête l'alcool !... pendant un mois » ma plainte est vite couverte part les bruits de combats et trucs qui explosent ! Wow ! Michael Bay ! Un sort me frôle l'épaule m'arrachant un sifflement de douleur. Putain de vie, putain de sorcier, putain de magie.

J'enclenche un nouveau carreau et me concentre cherchant ce fourmillement familier au fond de moi. Là. La puissance monte et je la dirige vers mon arme. Je vide l'air de mes poumons et ouvre les yeux avant de quitter ma cachette. Je n'entends plus un seul bruit. Seul la concentration compte. Je vise et presse la détente. La flèche fend l'air et se plante dans le sol au pied des mangemorts. Une lumière bleu en jaillit envoyant au tapis tous les sorciers se trouvant autour. Pas le temps de les achever. Voldemort approche. Je me relève pour m'éloigner mais c'est le moment que choisi ma jambe pour m'abandonner. Je m'effondre de manière fort peu gracieuse sur le carrelage.

Putain de serpent de merde de BIP ! Oui celle là je l'ai censuré... ça vaut mieux... Je prend appuis sur la cheminé pour me redresser me brûlant la paume avec la pierre. Un nouveau sort jailli et j'ai à peine le temps de me jeter derrière le fauteuil pour l'éviter. AH ! Les position sont inverser maintenant ! C'est moi le bonhomme mystérieux planqué derrière le fauteuil ! Où est mon chat ? Pardon... je divague... Des résidus d'alcool. Et une pointe d'humour pre-mortem. Mon regard tombe sur une petite boule de cristal. Jolie. Je tends la main pour la prendre.

 _Un bébé. Des yeux verts, si verts. Une cicatrice. Et une voix douce. « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »_

Je reprends ma respiration. Mon ennemie se trouve en face de moi. Le visage déformé par la rage.

''-QU'AS-TU VU CHASSEUSE ?!'' Je baisse les yeux sur la boule qui est désormais au sol en miette. Oups. L'ai cassé...

''- Un éléphant rose de Palombie en pleine séance de Yoga avec des pingouins et AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.'' Je m'effondre au sol. Putain de sortilège de doloris de merde. ''D'accord.. d'accord... Un coprolithe...''

''- Un quoi ?''

''- Un coprolithe ! Une merde fossilisé quoi !'' Deuxième décharge.

''- Je perds patience...''

''- Tes parents en train de baiser. C'était pas beau à voir je comprend mieux pourq- ARGH !'' Ok celle là je l'ai cherché. Mais je ne vais pas lui expliquer ce que même moi je n'ai pas compris ! ''C'était quoi cette boule ?''

''- Une prémonition sale chasseuse !''

''- Tient ce n'est plus amusante petite chasseuse ?'' Il pointe de nouveau la baguette vers moi me faisant loucher et je lève les mains en guise de rédemption. ''Ok ok... tu vas mourir sorcier.''

''- C'est la prémonition de la boule ?''

''- Nan ma prémonition à moi toute seule !'' Je lui lance un regard ingénu et pointe du menton la colonne derrière laquelle je me cachais. ''Tic tac tic tac... BOOM !'' Pour illustré mon propos je lève les bras au ciel à la manière d'une gamine. Il remarque enfin la bombe dont le compte à rebours est proche de zéro. Surprise ! Son visage se déforme par la colère et il lance un dernière sort qui me frappe le bras avant de disparaître. Et la bombe explose.


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir !

Et voici donc le second chapitre ! (Hourra!) Je le poste avec un peu d'avance parce que... et bien parce que je peux ! Voilà voilà...

Au programme : L'arrivé de Dumbledore et la rencontre avec les maraudeurs. Oula oula !

Disclaimer : Vraiment? C'est assez évident je crois !

 **Tsavard666** : Merci infiniment pour ta review ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire !

Sur ce... bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

J'aime pas l'école

J'ai cette phrase de Shakespeare en tête. ''Come what come may, Time and the Hours run through the roughest day.''

Je suis enfuie sous une pile de gravât. Le dernier sort qu'il m'a jeté ne m'a pas tué, pas plus que l'explosion mais ça ne saurait tarder. Des centaines de petites coupures parsèment mon corps et je suis en train de me vider de mon sang coincée sous une poutre. Sans parler de mes côtes cassées et de mes nombreuses autres blessures...

Je contemple le ciel et les cendres qui tombent comme de la neige et s'étalent sur et autour de moi. Alors c'est comme ça que je vais mourir ? A Londres ? Baignant dans une marre de mon propre sang parce que j'ai tenté de me battre seule et avec une gueule de bois contre ce qui est sûrement le mage noir le plus puissant du monde ainsi que ses sbires. Dira-t-on que c'était un beau combat ? Non... on dira sûrement que j'étais stupide. Je vois déjà mon épitaphe. ''Ci-gît la preuve ultime que l'alcool peut être mauvais pour la santé ! C'est pas faute de lui avoir dit !'' Je me mets à rire toute seule mais ne parviens qu'à cracher un mélange de sang et de cendre. Pas mon cocktail préféré c'est officiel. Et puis ma vision s'obscurcit.

« Oh non ! Qui a caché le soleil ? » Ma voix est pâteuse, presque brisée. Un homme se penche au dessus de moi. « Père Noël ? C'est vous ? Je jure que j'ai été sage. » L'homme esquisse un sourire amusé et sort sa baguette... MAGIQUE ! Magique la baguette hein ! Non non il a pas sortie son... enfin vous voyez quoi !

« Vous êtes mal en point mademoiselle... »

« Mais pas du tout ! Je suis en pleine forme là ! Je fais juste une petite pause. » Il ne relève pas le sarcasme et agite sa baguette... toujours la magique hein ! Bande de petit pervers...

« Wingardium leviosa. » La poutre et les gravats qui me recouvraient se soulèvent me libérant mais je ne parviens toujours pas à bouger. De nouveaux sorciers rejoignent le vieillard et m'observent avec surprise. Je ne peux qu'imaginer le spectacle que je leur offre ainsi allongée dans une flaque de sang à laquelle se mêle la cendre. Brisée, mes longs cheveux blanc libérés de leur chignon formant un rideau autour de mon visage. Un ange tomber du ciel...

« Albus... cet enfant... »

« Est toujours vivante.. » Le vieillard s'est de nouveau penché sur moi. « L'avez-vous vu petite ? »

« La lumière blanche ? Pas encore... Laissez moi quelques minutes et je la verrais »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres. » J'hausse un sourcil.

« Bah oui. On a pris un thé ensemble et on a parlé chiffon. Il a un excellent tuto coiffure ! » sarcastique jusque dans la mort. C'est tout moi ça !

« Vous avez eu de la chance d'en être sortie vivante ! »

« Ouais ouais... Maintenant si vous voulez bien bouger j'aimerais mourir tranquillement en faisant mon monologue mélodramatique ! » Une lueur amusée illumine le regard du vieille homme et il se redresse.

« Et bien mademoiselle... il semblerait que le destin n'est pas choisi ce jour pour votre mort. » Il fait un geste de la main et je me mets à flotter. Mon corps s'élève sans douleur pour atterrir dans les bras d'un des sorciers présent. « Comment vous appellez-vous ? »

« Thémis. Thémis Abbott. »

« Et bien Thémis Abbott. Je suis Albus Dumbledore et je vais m'assurer que vous soyez soignée comme il se doit. » Il a passé sa baguette au dessus de mon visage et je me suis endormie.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut dans un environnement inconnu. Je devine qu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'infirmerie en voyant les lits alignés et les paravents blanc. Heureusement je suis seule. La salle est immense avec une hauteur sous plafond impressionnante et de grands vitraux qui laisse pénétrer la lumière du jour. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel.. nous somme donc aux alentours de 12h...

Les poils sur ma nuque se hérissent... Les lieux sont emplis de magie. Je fronce les sourcils et baisse les yeux sur mon corps. J'ai été entièrement soignée et je porte une sorte de blouse blanche de patient mais mes armes ne sont nul part... Je tente de bouger mais remarque que je suis attachée au lit... Bien sur il me laisse seule mais ils sont suffisamment assez intelligent pour m'attacher. Dommage qu'il n'est usé que de simple cordes. D'un geste sec j'arrache le premier lien m'entaillant le poignet au passage mais peut importe. Puis j'utilise ma main libre pour libérer l'autre et enfin les jambes. Prudemment je me lève en grimaçant un peu... j'ai les muscles encore un peu endoloris... Sans attendre j'ai entrepris d'observé mon environnement. A part les lits et les paravents je trouve une armoire qui ne contient que des flacons en tout genre, ainsi que différents bandages et pansements. Rien de bien utile... en fouillant un peu plus je trouve un scalpel.

« ça fera l'affaire.. » Je me dirige ensuite vers la sortie, une grande porte en bois qui grince en ouvrant. Je grimace mais heureusement le couloir est libre. Je m'y engouffre en raffermissant ma prise sur le scalpel. Première étape, comprendre où je suis. J'ai erré un moment dans le couloir observant les lieux avec attention. On dirait un vieux château ou un truc dans le même goût. Des fenêtres j'aperçois un parc immense et une forêt. Du bruit me fait sursauter et je me précipite derrière une colonne. Un groupe de jeune passe devant moi. Ils ont l'air d'avoir le même âge que moi et porte une sorte d'uniforme.

« Dépêchez-vous on va être en retard en cours ! »

« McGonagall ne va pas être contente ! Vite ! » Ils se sont éloignés en vitesse et j'ai quitté ma cachette. Des cours et des uniformes... je suis dans une école ? Une putain d'école de sorcier ? Ah bah merde alors... Il faut que je sorte d'ici en vitesse et que je contact la guilde ! Mon regard se pose sur le scalpel... Mmh... Et si je peux tuer un ou deux sorciers au passage je ne vais pas me gêner !

« ça va aller James ? » Je me suis retournée en sursaut. Un nouveau groupe d'étudiants arrive. Sans réfléchir je suis entrée dans la première salle que j'ai vu. On dirait une salle de classe. Heureusement elle est vide .

« Je n'abandonnerais pas ! Ma Lily d'amour ne résistera pas longtemps à mon charme ! » Merde cette bande de débile vient d'entrée dans la pièce. Il s'agit de trois garçons qui doivent avoir mon âge. Ils portent un uniforme noir et rouge et semblent en pleine conversation parce qu'ils ne remarquent pas ma présence. L'un d'eux, un châtain qui porte des lunettes, parle avec un blond plutôt pas mal. Le dernier se tient un peu plus en retrait et je ne distingue pas son visage. Lentement je cache la main qui tient mon arme dans mon dos. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne me repèrent. L'avantage c'est que je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu.. J'ai de l'énergie à revendre.

Celui qui se tient en retrait a levé les yeux sur moi et j'ai enfin pu voir son visage. Ses yeux bleus gris ont croisé les miens et j'ai retenu ma respiration. Merde il est beau ce con ! Pour un sorcier je veux dire... Ses cheveux noir en bataille et plus long que la moyenne lui donne un air sombre et mystérieux et encadre son visage aux traits qui frôlent la perfection. Il dégage une forme d'assurance aristocratique et semble contrôlé chacun de ses mouvements assurément au courant de son effet.

« Maraudeurs... on est pas seul. » Même sa voix a quelque chose de noble. Elle est calme et posé... contrôlée.. Les autres ont levé les yeux vers moi et ont eu l'air surpris. Celui à lunette s'est approché en prenant un air charmeur.

« Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es nouvelle ? » Il a voulu tendre la main vers moi mais j'ai reculé vivement. J'vais l'embrocher façon brochette de barbecue celui là ! On touche pas ! Le blond s'est à son tour approché et m'a souri avec bienveillance. Il a retiré sa cape et me l'a présenté.

« Il ne fait pas assez chaud pour se promener habiller comme ça. Tient. » J'ai regardé le vêtement avec méfiance mais un frisson ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je l'ai laissé approcher tout en prenant soin de dissimuler le scalpel et il a passé l'habit sur mes épaules. « Là. Ce sera plus confortable pour toi. »

« La galanterie légendaire de Lunard. Tu étais à l'infirmerie ? Il t'es arrivé quoi ? Et tu es dans quelle maison ? Jolie cheveux au passage ! C'est naturel ? »

« Arrêtes James. Laisse-là un peu respirer. Elle se remet à peine... »

« Se remet de quoi ? » Le brun s'approche à sont tour. Jusque maintenant il était resté dans son coin à observer les choses. Il s'avance avec une démarche féline et un sourire qui se veut charmeur mais je distingue le prédateur derrière. Ce type sait clairement ce qu'il fait et l'effet qu'il a sur la gente féminine...

« J'ai vu Dumbledore l'amener à l'infirmerie il y a deux jours... Et ils ont interdit l'accès au lieux aux autres élèves ensuite... Elle était dans un sale état. Sur le coup je l'ai cru morte. » Le blond s'est tourné vers moi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... » Deux jours ?! Je suis restée KO deux putain de jours ?

« AH ! Vous étiez l- » Trop tard. Je n'ai pas réfléchis. En voyant entrer le nouveau venu mon bras s'est activé tout seul lançant le scalpel. La lame s'est figée net dans l'air à quelques centimètres à peine de son œil. Hey ! Depuis quand mes couteaux s'arrêtent avant de tuer ?

Le vieillard de la dernière fois est entré baguette à la main, il l'a agité et la lame est allée se poser sur une table un peut plus loin. Vilain vieux monsieur ! A cause de toi j'ai foiré mon assassinat involontaire !

« On dirait bien que j'arrive à temps. » Il souri en remettant en place ses lunettes croissant de lune et m'observe. « Je suppose que vous avez une bonne explication à tout ceci Thémis Abbott ? » J'ai levé les mains au ciel tout en affichant l'expression la plus innocente dont je suis capable. Ce qui n'a pas marché. Évidement...

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? » L'homme a secoué la tête.

« Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour en parler. » J'ai froncé les sourcils. Soit je lui fait confiance soit je trouve un moyen de me débrouiller seule. Faire confiance à un sorcier ? Plutôt m'arracher les dents une à une et me les enfoncer dans le c- enfin vous avez compris l'idée... D'un bond je récupère le scalpel et attrape le dernier arrivant. Un petit garçon rondouillard qui a l'air bien flippé. Je pose la lame sur sa gorge et presse suffisamment fort pour faire perler un peu de sang. Les autres ont sortie leurs baguettes (Magique) et les pointent sur moi.

« Que tout le monde se calme. » J'ai grimacé en entendant la voix du vieux mage amplifiée par un sort quelconque. « Potter, Balck et Lupin veuillez ranger vos baguettes je vous pris. Quand à vous mademoiselle Abbott lâchez monsieur Pettigrow ! » Je lui ai lancé le regard du ''Tu rêve le vieux'' et pour l'illustrer, ai un peu plus pressé la lame. Le gamin a émis un petit couinement et en baissant les yeux j'ai pu observer la preuve évidente qu'il vient de se pisser dessus... pas glorieux le sorcier... J'ai grimacé et me suis décalée légèrement pour éviter la flac. Dégueu..

« Elle n'en fera rien. » Un nouvel homme est entré dans la pièce. Grand, très grand, cheveux grisonnant et air intimidant. Une cicatrice relie sont œil gauche à sa lèvre supérieure lui donnant un air sinistre accentué par le vert intense de ses yeux et son absence de sourire. Et oui mesdames accrochez-vous à vos culottes et préparez des seaux pour recueillir votre excitation parce que le légendaire Lothaire Lawless vient de faire son entrée... Applaudissons et mouillon nos strings en hurlant comme des poules en chaleur. « Maintenant Thémis tu lâches le gamin. Sans le blesser. » J'ai obtempéré et le gosse s'est éloigné de moi avec hâte.

« Peter veuillez rejoindre vos camarades et retourner en cours. Je dois discuter avec monsieur Lawless de choses importantes. » Les jeunes ont acquiescé avant de quitter la pièce non sans me lancer des regards mauvais.. Auxquels j'ai répondu par un baiser de la main. Le vieux sorcier s'est alors tourné vers nous. « Veuillez me suivre. Nous serons plus tranquille dans mon bureau. »

* * *

Il nous guide dans une nouvelle pièce à laquelle on accède par un escalier torsadé. Escalier que j'ai bien maudit au passage. Je suis peut être guérie mais mes muscles me font encore souffrir. Je vois le vieil homme me jeter des regards inquiet de temps à autre et me compose un visage neutre pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon état de détresse. Ne jamais paraître faible. C'est la règle numéro 1 ! Nous arrivons enfin dans son bureau et je ne parviens pas à contenir un soupir de soulagement. La pièce est immense, remplies de tableaux qui bougent (flippant) et de babioles en tout genre. L'homme s'est installée derrière son bureau, nous désignant les fauteuils en face de lui.

« Vous pouvez lâcher votre scalpel mademoiselle Abbott. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. » J'ai lancé un regard méfiant à Lothaire qui a hoché la tête. J'ai ouvert le poing et la lame est tombé au sol en faisant un petit clang joyeux. « Je crois que je vous dois des excuses Lothaire. »

« Effectivement. Vous deviez la récupérer à l'aéroport. Pas la laisser gambader en ville. » J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Me récupérer ? »

« Navré mademoiselle Abbott. Je devais vous récupérer à l'aéroport à votre arrivé pour vous conduire ici et tout vous expliquer mais vous nous avez filé entre les mains. »

« Je ne comprends pas... »

«Si je t'avais dit que des sorciers te récupéreraient à l'aéroport pour t'emmener dans une école de sorciers tu aurais catégoriquement refuser la mission et aucun ordre n'aurait changer ça. » J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Expliquez-vous. »

« Ta véritable mission est d'assurer la protection de cette école. Tes affaires sont arrivées depuis deux jours et t'attendent dans ta nouvelle chambre. »

« Ma nouvelle chambre ? Et protéger cette école ? Lothaire ! C'est une école de sorciers ! On chasse les sorciers ! On ne les protège pas ! »

« J'ai passé un accord avec Albus. La guilde et cette école sont associés le temps que durera cette guerre. »

« C... COMMENT ? »

« Calme toi Thémis. »

« Je... »

« Serais-tu venue si je t'avais dit la vérité ? »

« Bien sur que non ! » Il m'a lancé le regard du ''tu vois ? J'avais raison !'' « Merde ! Lothaire ! Je vais pas protéger des sorciers ! »

« Biens sur que si. »

« Si je peux me permettre Lothaire... » Nous nous sommes tourné vers le vieux sorciers. « Quand j'ai passé cet accord je ne pensais que tu m'enverrais ta fille. »

« ça te pose un problème ? »

« Je ne te laisserais pas sacrifier une enfant dans cette guerre. Lothaire... elle est allée affronter Voldemort seule ! »

« C'est son travaille. »

« Elle n'a survécu que parce qu'on l'a retrouvé à temps ! Lothaire tu n'as pas vu l'état dans lequel elle était. »

« Je vais bien maintenant. »

« Écoute enfant... C'est dangereux et- » Là j'ai vu rouge.

« Enfant ? Écoute le vieux croulant ! Je ne suis plus une gosse depuis mes 5 ans ! On ne m'a pas accordé ce droit ! Mon taf c'est de traquer et tuer les sorciers ! Point ! Je ne vois pas en quoi mon age entre en jeu ! Je suis plus expérimentée que la plupart des autres chasseurs ! » J'ai terminé ma phrase en abattant les points sur le bureau.

« L'affaire est donc réglée Albus. Thémis assurera la sécurité de cette école. J'enverrais du renfort plus tard. La guilde souffre de manque d'effectif et mes meilleurs chasseurs sont déjà tous sur des affaires. »

« Quel âge avez-vous jeune fille ? »

« 17ans. »

« 17ans... » Il a secoué la tête. « Tu pourras intégrer les cours des dernières années. Il te faut juste une maison. »

« Une maison ? » Lothaire s'est levé à ce moment là.

« Je vais rentrer Albus. Je dois réunir la guilde et organiser la suite des opérations. » Il s'est tourné vers moi. « Je compte sur toi Thémis. Assure la sécurité de cette école comme il se doit. Je t'enverrais des infos régulières sur l'avancé des opérations. » Je me suis levée à mon tour pour m'incliner et il est partie.

« Vous ne l'appelez pas papa. »

« Non. Il n'est pas mon père. »

« Mmh... »

« Vous parliez de maison. » Le sorcier s'est levé et a saisi une sorte de chapeau moche avant de revenir vers moi et de l'approcher de ma tête. J'ai reculé vivement. Il est hors de question qu'il me mette ce truc sur le crâne.

« Doucement. Ça ne vous fera pas de mal. C'est pour déterminer dans quelle maison vous serais. Les élèves de cette écoles sont divisés en quatre maisons. Le choixpeau indiquera ton appartenance. » Il m'a tendu le... machin... et j'ai accepté de l'avoir sur la tête. Le truc s'est immédiatement mis a bougé et j'ai du rassembler toute ma volonté pour ne pas le retirer immédiatement.

« Mmmh... choix difficile... Tu n'est pas une sorcière... Pourquoi venir dans cette école ? » Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre il a enchaîné. « Mmmh... oui... je vois... un sacré caractère... et une langue bien pendue... tant de sarcasme. Et des souvenirs. Douloureux. Puissant. Regret, amertume, haine... colère. Beaucoup de colère. Choix difficile. As-tu une préférence ? »

« M'en fiche ? Je suppose... » Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me retire ce truc du crâne. Il lit trop bien en moi ça ne me plaît pas.

« Tant de chagrin. Et de fragilité. »

« Je ne suis pas fragile. »

« Vraiment ?.. Une légère tendance au suicide... ce sera... GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Génial !.. » J'aurais pas pu y mettre moins d'entrain.. Dumbledore a récupéré le chapeau et l'a remis à sa place.

« Allons-y. Tes affaires seront amenés dans ta nouvelle chambre. Tu logeras avec Lily Evans. Elle est la préfète-en-chef. Ma meilleure élève, elle te montrera tout ce que tu as à savoir. Tes armes ont déjà été installée dans une salle d'entraînement personnelle comme à la demande de ton père. Nous y avons tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Voici la clef. C'est l'unique exemplaire. Ne la perd pas. » J'ai attrapé l'objet et l'ai suivi hors du bureau. Et bien... Thémis Abbott à l'école des sorciers... Cette phrase a deux problèmes. En premier moi au milieu des sorciers... Autant lâcher le loup au milieu des moutons alors qu'on ne l'a pas nourri depuis deux semaines, qu'il a la rage et qu'un mouton l'a traité de Yorkshire quand il était petit... Et le deuxième problème... J'ai jamais été à l'école ! Ça marche comment ce truc ?


	3. Chapter 3

Et c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant que l'histoire continue de plaire :) N'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Bonne lecture 3

* * *

Shakespeare a dit « L'enfer est vide et tous les démons sont là. » Aujourd'hui je vérifie cette théorie. Et je l'a confirme. Dumbledore me traîne vers une salle de classe à laquelle il toque. Je patiente dans le couloir le temps qu'il en ressorte. Il revient une minute plus tard suivi pas une jeune rousse.

« Mademoiselle Evans voici Thémis Abbott. Elle intègre Gryffondor aujourd'hui tout vous sera expliqué en cours demain par madame McGonagall. Je vous laisse jeunes filles. » Il s'est éloigné mais s'est stoppé net et s'est toujours vers moi. « Au fait mademoiselle Abbott. »

« Mmh ? »

« Sage. » Si j'avais eu une dague je lui aurais déjà lancé à la figure. Après un soupir exaspéré je me suis tournée vers la rousse.

« Lily c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Je te suis. »

* * *

« Et voici la salle commune des Gryffondors. » Nous sommes enfin arrivée dans mon nouveau chez moi. Après avoir parcouru des kilomètres de couloirs, croisé des fantômes avec lesquels je me suis engueulée comme pas possible sous le regard d'une Lily complètement affolée, après avoir gravis des marches d'escalier qui en plus bougent ces cons, avoir dû supporter les moqueries de tableaux que j'aurais volontiers brûlé et enfin avoir discuté avec l'un deux représentant une grosse dame bien chiante, on est enfin arrivé ! Mon premier jour ici n'est même terminé que j'ai déjà envie de faire un meurtre... non un massacre.. un putain de massacre ! « ça va Thémis ? »

« Ouais... » Étonnement elle ne m'a posé aucune question sur les raisons de ma présence et je l'en remercie intérieurement. J'ai pas spécialement envie de m'expliquer maintenant.

« Tu seras dans le même dortoir que moi. » Elle m'a guidé vers ce qui sera ma chambre. Une grande pièce composé de cinq lits. Mes affaires se trouvent sur l'un d'eux. « Tu rencontreras nos autres colocataires tout à l'heure. Je vais te laisser t'installer j'ai encore un cours. Je reviendrais te chercher pour le repas. La salle de bain est dans le fond du couloir. Tu pourras enfiler ton uniforme. » Et elle est partie. J'ai ouvert ma valise y trouvant toutes mes affaires. Dans un autre sac à côté je trouve un uniforme semblable à celui de la rousse.

« Je vais devoir porter ça ? Sérieux ? C'est hors de question... » J'ai attrapé un pantalon en jean noir taille haute et pull croctop crème ainsi que des sous vêtements de rechange. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à trouver la salle de bain et ai compris qu'elle était commune en voyant l'immensité de la pièce. Des douches, des lavabos et une immense baignoire/piscine. Voilà quelque chose qui me plaît.

Une fois propre et habillée j'ai coiffé mes cheveux en une unique tresse italienne sur le haut de mon crane. J'ai entrepris ensuite de ranger mes vêtements dans mon armoire et ai passé la clef de ma salle d'entraînement personnelle dans une corde pour la mettre autour de mon cou. Et puis mon regard s'est posé sur la cape qu'un des garçons m'avait filé. Il va falloir que je lui rende.

« Thémis ? »

« Mmh ? » Je me suis retournée pour voir Lily sur le pas de la porte. Elle a froncé les sourcils en voyant ma tenue mais a eu la décence de ne rien dire.

« Viens je vais te montrer la grande salle pour le dîner. » J'ai suivi la rousse sans réfléchir. Je suis toujours les gens qui me parle de manger.

* * *

Le trajet vers la salle commune nous a pris ½ heure. Non pas que le chemin soit long... non non... Je l'avoue c'est ma faute. En fait j'ai mis un point d'honneur à insulter chaque tableau qui me regardait un peu de travers. Au bout d'un moment mon guide a perdu patience et m'a attrapé le bras pour me traîner derrière elle. Résultat j'ai passé le reste du trajet à fusiller sa main du regard...

Sur place je découvre avec horreur une salle remplie de sorcier. Ma main glisse vers ma cuisse mais ne rencontre que le vide, bien sur je n'ai aucune arme sur moi...

« Détend-toi. » Lily pouffe devant ma mine effarée. Elle s'est mise à me désigner les tables sur les lesquelles sont entassés les élèves. « Voici la table des Serpentard. Ils sont notre ennemis principal dans l'école. L'ambition et la bravoure ne s'entendent pas beaucoup. Par ici la table des Serdaigle et à côté celle des Poufsouffle. Et là c'est la notre. » Elle s'avance vers une table et me fait signe de la suivre. Je suis partagée entre obéir et partir en courant. Et puis mes yeux tombent sur la nourriture et je me mets en mouvement toute seule. Le manger l'emporte sur tout le reste ! Elle s'installe à l'écart des autres et se sert tout en plongeant le nez dans un énorme bouquin qui à l'air aussi barbant qu'un colloque de quatre heures sur la reproduction des gastéropodes. « Sers-toi. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux. »

Je lorgne sur la viande avec envie et méfiance.

« La nourriture est magique ? » Elle pouffe dans son livre et lève sur moi un regard amusé.

« Tu viens d'où toi ? Bien sur que non. Il y a des cuisiniers. » J'hausse les épaules et jette mon dévolu sur une entrecôte. Pardon si je choque les végétariens de l'assistance mais quand ton métier c'est de te battre à mort contre des types doués de magie tu as besoin de beaucoup de protéines ! D'ailleurs je ne connais aucun chasseur végan... On mange de la viande et on boit... C'est ce qu'on fait de mieux ! Question de survie. A propos d'alcool...

« Y'a du vin? » Cette fois c'est un regard affolé qu'elle me lance.

« Du vin? Mais on est mineur ! Et dans une école en plus ! »

« J'aurais essayé... »

Le reste du repas s'est déroulé dans le calme uniquement troublé par quelques étudiants qui viennent voir ma voisine pour lui poser tout un tas de question sur divers sujet. Fidèle à son rôle elle leur répond poliment tout en mangeant et lisant. Nan mais elle est capable de faire combien de truc en même temps celle là ?! De temps à autres on est allé la voir pour poser des questions sur moi ce à quoi elle répondait toujours la même chose. Qu'on me demande directement. Ce que j'ai apprécier juste pour le plaisir d'envoyer chier mon monde. Et étonnement ça a eu l'air d'amuser la petite. Une sorcière avec un sens de l'humour... j'aurais tout vu...

Du coin de l'œil j'ai repéré les quatre garçons que j'avais rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le blond me lance un sourire rassurant tandis que le châtain à lunette dévore ma voisine des yeux. Le beau brun lui me foudroie du regard et le petit gros... a l'air très concentré par ce qu'il se passe dans son assiette.

« Hey Evans ! » L'intéressée lève les yeux de son livre et m'observe.

« Mmh ? »

« C'est qui les quatre gusses là-bas ? » Elle suit mon regard et remarque enfin leur présence.

« Oh... Ils se font appeler les maraudeurs. Le blond c'est Rémus Lupin c'est un préfet de Gryffondor, le brun à côté c'est Sirius Black... méfie toi de lui... il s'est mis au défie de passer dans les culottes de toutes les étudiantes de Poudlard... et le pire c'est qu'il reste bon élève... A côté c'est Peter Pettigrow. »

« Et le type qui te dévisage comme un grand benêt amouraché ? Sérieux... faudrait lui dire de fermer la bouche il va inonder la salle... » Elle a poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« James Potter... Il est aussi préfet-en-chef mais chez lui c'est uniquement par popularité... Il est arrogant, prétentieux, vaniteux, égocentrique... »

« Et il te plaît. »

« PAS DU TOUT ! » Elle est devenue rouge pivoine et j'ai éclaté de rire. Si on m'avait dit il y a deux jours que j'allais m'entendre avec une sorcière j'aurais éclaté de rire avant d'étriper le type toujours en riant.

« Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ? » J'ai repoussé mon assiette rempli d'os bien rongé et ai posé les coudes sur la table et la tête dans les mains. Elle a regardé mon plat avant de revenir sur moi.

« Tu manges comme quatre tu le sais ça ? Et tu gardes une ligne impeccable... »

« Change pas de sujet rouquine. Je suis d'humeur curieuse. Profites-en. » Elle a soupiré.

« Je ne suis pas issue d'une famille de sorcier... Mes parents sont moldus... Ils étaient très fier quand ils ont reçu la lettre de Poudlard mais... ma sœur moins... elle était jalouse et elle a transformé cette jalousie en haine à l'égard des sorciers. » Quelqu'un qui n'est pas un chasseur et qui haï les sorciers ? Je l'aime déjà cette fille. « J'avais un voisin. Severus Rogue qui était un sorcier. C'est lui qui m'a tout expliqué. On était ami... On a fait notre rentrée ensemble et c'est à ce moment la qu'on a rencontré James et sa clique. Severus et lui se sont tout de suite détesté. James a passé son temps à ennuyer mon ami et vu que nous étions dans des maisons différentes je le voyais moins qu'avant. Et puis une fois en cinquième année j'ai surpris James en train d'ennuyer Severus alors je me suis interposée comme à mon habitude... sauf que... » Elle a jeté un regard sur la table des Serpentard. J'y ai vu un jeune garçon l'air sombre et un peu coincé accompagné de deux autres types bizarres. J'ai deviné qu'il s'agissait du fameux Severus. « Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis et avait changé.. il m'a insulté de sang-de-bourbe et depuis je ne veux plus lui parler. » Je ne connais pas cette insulte mais à croire l'intonation de sa voix c'est grave... « Et depuis James s'est entiché de moi... »

« Tu veux dire que ça fait deux ans qu'il laisse une trace de bave partout où il passe ? » elle a hoché la tête en souriant.

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« C'est quoi ton histoire ? » Ma bonne humeur s'est envolée en deux secondes et mon masque de chasseuse a refait son apparition. C'est vrai... j'ai une mission. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de rire avec une sorcière... cette créature du diable... Cette erreur de la nature... « Thémis … ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » Je me suis levée.

« Thémis... pardon je ne voulais pas... »

« J'y vais. Je retrouverais mon chemin seule. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

J'ai erré dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver la salle qui m'intéresse. J'ai sortie la clef de mon décolleté et l'ai ouverte. Tout est là. Mes armes sont soigneusement rangées sur les murs et différents mannequins et sacs de frappe sont éparpillés un peu partout. Dans un coin je trouve un short de sport une brassière que j'enfile avant d'attraper un sac pour l'accrocher au plafond. Je passe le reste de l'heure à frapper et passer mes nerfs. Puis je vais décrocher ma claymore du mur pour effectuer différents exercices et enchaînement.

J'ai finalement passé la nuit entière dans la salle à simuler différents combats et entraînements. C'est donc avec les muscles endolories et trempée de sueur mais le cœur plus léger que je suis retournée vers 7h dans mon dortoir pour prendre une douche et me préparer au reste de la journée.

« Tu était où ? » En entrant dans la salle commune je trouve la rousse assise dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminé.

« Je prenais l'air. »

« Toute la nuit ? » Elle a soupiré face à mon absence de réponse. « Au moins tu n'étais pas avec Sirius... il a dormi dans son lit cette nuit. »

« Pardon ? » Elle a grimacé.

« Désolé mais en général quand une fille disparaît la nuit ici elle est avec Black... et tu avais l'air de l'intéresser au repas. Il est partie juste après toi. »

« Bah c'est pas le cas. »

« Je me suis inquiétée... »

« Ok rouquine... on va mettre les choses au clair. On ne s'inquiète pas pour moi ! Jamais. Je suis une grande fille et je sais me débrouiller. ! C'est la règle numéro 1 ! »

« Et les autres règles ? »

« Une à la fois ! »

« Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu as l'air à moitié à poil... »

« Une tenue de sport.. »

« Allez vient te préparer. On a cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall dans deux heures. »

« Gé-ni-al... je m'en réjouis d'avance... » Elle m'a ramené dans notre dortoir et j'y ai découvert une nouvelle fille qui m'a immédiatement fait penser à une fée. Petite, cheveux court châtain en bataille avec un visage en forme de cœur parsemé de tâche de rousseurs et de grands yeux d'un bleu délicat.

« Thémis voici Alice notre colocataire. Alice voici Thémis Abbott. Elle est arrivée hier. »

« Salut ! » J'ai laissé les deux filles papoter, une histoire de Franck Londubat je crois, et ai rassemblé des affaires de rechange.

« Abbott ! » J'ai sursauté et me suis tournée vers Lily.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton uniforme ! Met-le. »

« Mais- »

« Tu as cours aujourd'hui ! Tu mets l'uniforme. » J'ai reposé mes vêtements en grognant et ai pris la cape, la chemise et la jupe dans l'armoire sous les rire d'Alice.

« Su-per... Les intellos de services se font une réunion chiffon... Manquait plus que ça... » Je me suis tournée pour voir deux nouvelles arrivantes sur le pas de la porte. Deux nanas sur-brushé et maquillée me font face. Une grande blonde plantureuse avec des yeux de biches et une brune un peu plus petite à la bouche pleine qui invite aux vices les plus sombres. La blonde s'avance vers moi et me tend une main parfaitement manucurée. « Tu es la nouvelle c'est ça ? Je suis Shannon Archer et voici Kim Greenwitch. Un conseil ne traîne pas avec ces deux débiles... elles vont déteindre sur toi... je ne sais même pas ce que James peut trouver à Lily... » Je décidais donc de les rebaptiser prostipute1 et prostipute2.

« Thémis Abbott. »

« Thémis ? Jamais entendu. »

« C'est le nom de la déesse de la justice dans la mythologie grec. »

« Ouais... si tu le dis ! » Ouuuh je sens qu'on va être meilleures amies pour la vie elle est moi... Elle a attrapé un mèche de mes cheveux sans demander la permission. Je déteste qu'on me touche sans mon avis... « Ils sont canons ! C'est naturel ? Nan impossbile tu as utilisé quel sort ? Il faut absolument que tu me le dise ! »

« C'est naturel. »

« Mais nan ! Allez partage ton secret ! » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

« A chaque pleine lune je fais un masque à base de sang de vierge et de boyaux de chaton. » Elle m'a dévisagé avec horreur avant de me lancer un regard mauvais et de me toiser. Son regard s'est stoppé sur mon nombril.

« C'est un tatouage ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et des cicatrices ? Pourquoi tu les gardes. Tu peux les faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Bouge pas. » Elle a sorti sa baguette la pointant sur moi et j'ai vu rouge. D'un geste trop rapide pour elle je lui ai saisi la gorge et l'ai plaqué contre le mur à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Oh merlin ! Thémis arrête ! » Je n'ai pas écouté Lily et ai serré un peu plus fort la main lui offrant mon regard le plus meurtrier.

« Écoute-moi bien... on ne touche pas aux cicatrices... Tu m'approches encore une fois et je te jure que cette fois-ci je sers ma main jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un souffle de vie dans ton corps de prostitué de bas étage. C'est compris ? » Elle a légèrement hoché la tête et je lui ai offert un sourire carnassier avant de la lâcher et de prendre mes vêtements. « Je vais me laver. »

* * *

Je suis sortie vêtue de mon uniforme, que je déteste déjà au passage... La cravate me gêne, la chemise me moule et les collant me grattent... heureusement j'ai eu la bonne idée de ramener une dague de ma salle d'entraînement, dague que j'ai dissimulé dans un fourreau autour de ma cuisse sous ma jupe. Au moins je ne me sens pas nue ! Lily et Alice m'attendent pour aller manger et je les ai suivi calmement. Bien sur j'ai repris mon manège avec les tableaux mais Lily y a mis vite fin.

« Tu n'aurais pas du agresser Shannon... C'est la fille la plus populaire... tu viens de te mettre à dos toute l'école. »

« Mon plan se déroule donc comme prévu ! » Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et nous nous sommes installées à table. Bien sur je me suis servie une bonne quantité de café et de bacon. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes !

« Salut. » Je lève les yeux sur un jeune homme brun au regard rieur. Il a enlacé tendrement Alice et j'ai mimé un haut de le cœur qui a fait rire Lily.

« Un problème Thémis ? » J'ai lancé un regard ingénue à Alice et ai pris une pose dramatique.

« Trop d'amour matinal pour moi. Mon petit cœur de pierre ne supporte pas cette vue ! Alors allez étaler votre bonheur ailleurs y'a des gens qui essaye de se morfondre ici ! » Mes voisins de tablé ont éclaté de rire. Bah quoi ? C'est pas une blague.

« Je te présente Franck Londubat. Mon petit ami. »

« Enchanté. Tu finis pas ton bacon ? » Il a souri et m'a tendu son assiette. « Toutes mes condoléances tu es officiellement mon ami ! » Nouveaux éclats de rire. Et bien.. je vais songer à me reconvertir dans le Standup moi ! Et puis quatre certains garçons nous ont rejoint et se sont installés avec nous.

« Et bien... ça à l'air joyeux ici ! Bonjour Lily d'amour. Toujours aussi belle. » Lily s'est immédiatement renfrognée et j'ai souri. « Thémis c'est ça ? On ne s'est pas présenté officiellement. James Potter. Et voici Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. »

« Thémis Abbott. » Rémus m'a souris en se servant un café et Black m'a attrapé la menton pour me tourner vers lui. J'ai du contenir un grognement et ma main s'est discrètement serré autour d'un couteau.

« Tu dois des excuses à l'un de nous je crois. » J'ai haussé un sourcil et il m'a désigné Peter.

« Oh ! Pardon de t'avoir fait te pisser dessus Peter. » L'intéressé s'est immédiatement renfrogné en gémissant.

« C'est pas très gentil ça. »

« Personne n'a dit que j'étais gentille Potter ! »

« L'uniforme te va bien... » Je me suis tournée vers Sirius qui détaille ouvertement ma poitrine. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui planté un couteau dans l'œil en enchaînant. « Shannon répand une rumeur selon laquelle tu serais la fille d'une prostitué et que tu serais couverte de tatouages de gang... tu lui as fait quoi ? » J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Je l'ai juste un peu secoué. » Il m'a lancé un sourire qui aurait fait chavirer n'importe quelle nana. Sauf moi.

« Caractérielle... ça me plaît. » ça le fait si je vomis sur sa chemise maintenant ? Lily s'est levée d'un seul coup évitant soigneusement le regard de James.

« C'est l'heure d'aller en cours. »

« En cours ? » Elle a levé les yeux au ciel.

« Oui tu sais. En classe. Tout le monde assis a un bureau écoutant un prof qui nous explique des choses. » Je lui ai lancé un regard horrifié.

« Mais ça à l'air horrible ! » Elle a soupiré et m'a pris la main pour me traîner de force. Les autres nous ont suivi en riant augmentant mon agacement. Je vais détester les cours.

* * *

Nous sommes entrées dans une salle de classe et Lily m'a désigné un bureau sur lequel nous nous sommes installées. En face de nous se tient un chat qui me dévisage plutôt méchamment. Je lui aurais marché sur la queue dans une autre vie ? Il a sauté du bureau et s'est transformé pour devenir une femme au chignon stricte et petites lunettes. Je déteste la magie.

« Aujourd'hui le cours sera un peu particulier. Nous ne traiterons pas de métamorphose. » Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens moyen ce truc... « Je vais vous donner un cours d'histoire. »

« Mais on a déjà un cours d'histoire de la magie vous n'allez pas nous en imposer un autre quand même ! »

« Effectivement monsieur Potter. Ce cours ne traitera pas d'histoire de la magie mais d'histoire tout cours. Quelqu'un peut-il me parler des événements de Salem ? » Et voilà... ça va être pour ma gueule...


	4. Chapter 4

Et c'est après une longue expérience que je reposte enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire je n'ai juste pas eu l'occasion de poster plus tôt malheureusement. Mais j'ai écris ! Beacoup ! Et j'ai de ce fait plusieurs chapitre d'avance ! (joie) Je vais même poster deux chapitre de suite aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner !

Bonne lecture 3

* * *

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry a affirmé « C'est une folie de haïr toutes les roses parce qu'une épine vous a piqué. » Une théorie que je me suis toujours évertuée à ignorer. Mais pour combien de temps ?

La main de Lily s'est dressée à côté de moi.

« Mademoiselle Evans ? » Je me suis enfoncée dans mon fauteuil en ruminant...Je sens qu'ils vont pas être très tendre avec moi... Merde je suis quand même là pour les protéger !

« Salem est une ville qui se situe aux États-Unis Madame. Elle est connue pour avoir été le théâtre du massacre de nombreuses sorcières à partir de 1692. »

« Effectivement Mademoiselle Evans. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Cette histoire tous les sorciers en ont entendu parler. Et nombre des nôtres ont été brûlés ainsi que beaucoup de moldus. » Elle a coulé sur moi un regard mauvais auquel j'ai répondu par un haussement de sourcil hautain. Si elle s'attend à ce que j'implore son pardon à genou pour les actes de mes ancêtres elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux intestins ! Ses lèvres se sont étirées en un sourire mauvais et elle a repris. « Mais... ce que peu d'entre-vous savent et ce que nous tentons de vous cacher c'est que ces actes ont été commis par une organisation qu'on appelle la guilde de Salem. Un groupement d'hommes et de femmes qui ont de fait de la chasse aux sorciers leur métier... Et cette guilde est toujours en activités aujourd'hui. Monsieur Pettigrow ? » Je me retourne pour voir Peter bras levé. Fayot …

« Vous voulez dire qu'il existe des gens qui nous chassent ? Mais que font-ils quand ils nous trouvent ? » Sûrement pas une partie d'échec...

« La même chose qu'avant... ils tuent. »

« Il nous brûle encore ? » Nan... C'est trop chiant ça, c'est long et ça pue. Une hache, une épée ou une arbalète c'est plus efficace.

« Je ne sais pas ça. Peu de sorciers survivent à une rencontre avec les chasseurs pour témoigner... Monsieur Black ? »

« Pourquoi le ministère de la magie ne fait rien ? On est des sorciers et ce sont des moldus. On pourrait régler le problème facilement ! » Tu rêve beau brun !

« Si c'était aussi simple que ça on l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Mais les chasseurs participent à un certain équilibre... De plus nous ne savons toujours pas où se trouve leur QG où qui sont leurs membres. Si on tue l'un d'entre c'est toute une armée qui déferle. Ils sont malheureusement très organisés et ce sont des guerriers hors paire. Nous avons peut être la magie mais face à un homme qui manie l'épée comme personne ce n'est plus aussi efficace. Ils sont formés dès leur plus jeune âge à tuer. Et ils sont beaucoup plus unis que nous le sommes. »

« Alors on les laisses faire ? On se laisse chasser ? Je vois pas en quoi leurs capacités guerrières sont supérieures à notre magie ? »

« Et bien monsieur Black... je ne suis malheureusement pas le mieux placer pour vous en parler » Je sens que ça va être mon tour d'entrer en scène. « Mademoiselle Abbott ? » J'ai levé un regard blasé. « Venez à côté de moi je vous prie. » En soupirant je me suis levée et suis allée m'appuyer de manière nonchalante contre le bureau de la prof. « Mademoiselle Abbott a déjà eu affaire à des chasseurs. Elle est la mieux placée pour répondre à vos questions. » Elle m'a lancé un sourire glaciale et s'est éloignée. Gé-ni-al !

« Tu as déjà vu un chasseur ? » J'ai souri à Alice.

« Ouais... » Soudain toute l'attention est rivée sur moi. J'ai de nouveau soupiré en passant une main dans mes cheveux avant de commencer. « Je suis née le 3 décembre 1960 à Salem... »

« Tu viens de Salem ?! » J'ai lancé un regard lasse à James.

« C'est ce que je viens de dire captain obvious... Bref... j'avais 5ans quand mes parents... » Malgré moi ma voix s'est mise à trembler. J'ai toujours du mal à parler de ma famille. C'est une blessure ancienne toujours à vif. Lily a du sentir mon malaise parce qu'elle a pris la parole.

« Ont été tué par des chasseurs... ? » et voilà. La formule magique. Un gloussement m'a échappé m'attirant des regard surpris de mon auditoire. Pendant quelques secondes j'ai du me tenir le ventre pour contenir un fou rire et les larmes me sont montées aux yeux.

« Oh Lily... Non voyons... Je vais vous raconter une histoire... il était une fois une petite fille vivant heureuse dans une petite maison de Salem avec ses parents et son frère jumeau. Sa mère est une femme douce est aimante, danseuse classique dans un grand opéra et son père est un homme droit qui traite sa fille comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose au monde. Et puis un soir ils sont à table et mangent tranquillement quand on toque à la porte. Le père se lève pour ouvrir et le monde de la fillette s'effondre. Le corps de son père traverse la pièce et atterri dans un mur sa tête formant un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps, un fin filet de sang lui coule de la bouche. Puis vient le corps de sa mère et de son frère. » Tout le monde me dévisage avec effroi et ma main glisse imperceptiblement vers ma cuisse prête à saisir ma dague. « La petite fille est toute seule en face d'une femme qui souris. Et vous savez ce que tient cette femme dans la main droite ? » Ils hochent tous la tête de droite à gauche. Mon regard devient glacial et je laisse toute ma haine transparaître dans ma voix. « Une putain de baguette magique ! »

« Tu n'es pas une sorcière... » Et la palme de la rapidité d'esprit revient à Rémus Lupin. Applaudissons.

« Oh non. Sûrement pas. Mon père, Charles Abbott, était un chasseur de sorciers tout comme son père avant lui et le père de son père. J'ai survécu à cette nuit là uniquement parce que mon oncle est venue et a tranché la tête de la créature. Lothaire m'a élevé et m'a appris à devenir une chasseuse à mon tour. » Un silence s'installe dans la pièce et j'attends la suite. Sirius frappe soudainement du poing sur la table et me toise.

« Combien ? »

« Combien quoi ? »

« T'as parfaitement compris sale monstre ! Combien des nôtres as-tu tué ? » J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Si tu crois que je comptes... ce serait vous donner trop d'importance. » 47... ah non 48 si on compte le type chez Voldemort. Mais celui là je ne suis pas sûre. « Je me souviens juste de mon premier. On se souvient toujours du premier. J'avais 8ans. » Quasiment comme un seul homme une partie de la classe s'est levé pointant leur baguettes sur moi. J'ai dégainé rapidement ma dague et me suis préparer aux combats. Une vingtaine d'étudiants, jeune sorciers, pas assez entraîner et manquant d'expérience. Les doigts dans le nez. Je commence par les éléments les plus puissant, James, Sirius et Rémus. Lily n'osera pas attaquer ou ne cherchera pas à me blesser. Elle est trop douce. Je ne connais pas les autres. Mais il suffit que j'en fasse tomber un pour les déstabiliser. J'ai fait glisser l'arme dans ma main pour l'a saisir par la lame prête à la lancer su ma première victime. Il en suffit d'un pour m'assurer la victoire...

« ASSEZ ! » La voix de McGonagall résonne dans la pièce. « Rangez vos baguette immédiatement. » Les élèves ont obtempéré avec méfiance. « Quand à vous Mademoiselle Abbott rangez-moi ce couteau. »

« C'est une dague. » Elle m'a lancé un regard noir. Bah quoi ? C'est pas la même chose !

« Peut importe. Rangez-le ! » J'ai haussé un sourcil et me suis de nouveau appuyée contre la tranche du bureau simulant la nonchalance. Non parce qu'en vraie je reste prête à bondir. Bien sûr je ne range pas la lame et m'amuse à la faire tournoyer dans ma main. Cela semble convenir à la prof qui repend la parole. « Ce que Mademoiselle Abbott a omis de vous dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas ici pour chasser. » Et c'est dommage... « Dumbledore a passé un accord avec la guilde. Cette dernière nous vient en aide dans la guerre contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et la guilde assure la protection de cette école. C'est dans cette optique qu'elle est ici »

« Une putain de tueuse qui veille sur notre sécurité ? C'est une blague ça ? »

« Votre langage monsieur Black ! Et non ce n'est pas une blague ! Et à ce sujet mademoiselle Abbott monsieur Lawless demande à ce que vous rédigiez un compte rendu de votre rencontre avec vous savez qui. »

« Ouais... vous savez vous pouvez dire Voldemort hein... prononcer son nom ne va pas le faire apparaître genre POUF ! Et je rédigerais ce fichue rapport. Même si y'a pas grand chose à dire... A part que son putain de serpent peut se faire pousser des têtes... Comme des putains de pâquerettes ! »

« Mademoiselle Abbott ! »

« Ouais ouais... j'ai compris... »

« Tu l'as vu ? » Je me suis tournée vers Lily.

« Ouais et on a même pris un thé ensemble ! » Elle m'a regardé, ahurie. « Plus sérieusement. Mon ordre de mission officielle est de l'abattre. »

« Sauf que tu t'es foiré apparemment... » J'ai souris à James et ai répondu en riant.

« Ouep en beauté. Vous auriez vu mon état c'était pas beau à voir. » J'ai remis la lame dans son fourreau. « Maintenant que j'y pense. » Je suis retournée à mon bureau pour tirer une cape de mon sac et me suis approchée de Rémus.

« Merci pour la cape. » Je me suis ensuite tournée vers le petit gros qui évite soigneusement mon regard. J'ai tiré le scalpel qui était caché dans un pli du vêtement, et dont je m'étais servi à mon arrivé dans le château (j'l'avais gardé en souvenir), et l'ai posé sur la table devant lui. « Cadeau. Et désolé pour ça, un réflexe. » Il m'a dévisagé avec des yeux ronds et je suis retournée vers ma place. Lily m'a lancé un regard effrayé et a eu un mouvement de recul. J'ai effectué un mimique entre le dégoût et le rire avant de prendre mon sac et de me diriger vers la sortie. « Je ne vois pas ce que je peux vous apprendre de plus sur nous. Mais rassurez-vous le pacte passé entre nos clans m'obligent à bien me comporter avec vous. Profitez-en. Ça ne durera peut être pas. » J'ai quitté la salle avec un dernier signe de la main. Je sais que c'est les provoquer mais c'est plus fort que moi. Quand je me trouve dans un cul de sac je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

* * *

Le lendemain la nouvelle de mon existence a circulé dans toute l'école si bien que je ne pas croiser quelqu'un sans me prendre un regard noir ou me faire insulter. Lily et Alice ne m'ont plus adressé la parole depuis le cours de métamorphose et j'avais séché les autres cours préférant me consacrer entièrement à ma mission. Protéger l'école. Je l'ai parcouru de long en large et en travers parfaitement consciente qu'un bâtiment comme celui là possède de nombreux secrets et que plus j'en saurais mieux je serais préparée. Le soir je suis allée manger dans la grande salle mais ne me suis pas attardée et me suis rendue dans ma salle d'entraînement pour rédiger mon rapport. J'y ai aussi de nouveau passer la nuit ne faisant pas suffisamment confiance aux autres pour dormir avec eux. En fouillant un peu j'ai même trouvé un carton rempli de bouteille de whisky. Oh mon dieu j'adore la guilde. Cette nuit là j'ai dormis à même le sol sur mes deux oreilles avec une bouteille à moitié vide à côté de moi.

J'entre dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Le premier regard que je croise est celui de Dumbledore. Réprobateur. En même temps aujourd'hui j'ai abandonné leur stupide uniforme scolaire pour enfiler le mien. Je suis en mission officielle après tout! Il est composé d'un pantalon moulant en cuir sombre, sur lequel sont fixés plusieurs fourreaux, et d'une ceinture en cuir à laquelle pend normalement mon arbalète (je l'ai laissé dans la salle d'entraînement aujourd'hui préférant me contenter de dagues). Le haut est fait en cuir et en métal et ne couvre que ma poitrine permettant une totale liberté de mouvement. En temps normal des lanières en cuir passe autour de mes épaules et me permettent de fixer ma claymore dans mon dos mais elle aussi je l'ai laissé. Je sais que ce n'est pas très couvert pour les lieux mais j'ai l'habitude. Mes cheveux sont relevés en une queue haute tressée au bout de laquelle pend une autre dague. Bref aujourd'hui je suis une guerrière rien de plus.

Le silence se fait dans la salle et les regards se posent sur moi. J'ai souri en agitant la main et suis allée m'asseoir. Ce n'est pas un peu de haine qui va me couper l'appétit loin de là ! Du coin de l'œil je repère un groupe de Serpentard qui m'observe en chuchotant. Ceux-là prépare un mauvais coup assurément... Je ne résiste pas à une nouvelle provocation et me tourne vers eux pour leur envoyer un baiser de la main. Ils en restent comme deux ronds de flan ce qui me fait rire. Une fois mon repas engloutit je me lève et quitte la salle sans un regard en arrière. Aujourd'hui je dois explorer l'aile Ouest et interroger Dumbledore sur les mesures de sécurités. Je dois savoir de quels moyens je dispose..

Je marche depuis un moment seule dans un couloir quand un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je suis suivie... et ils ne sont pas discret. Quatre personnes je dirais. Je tourne dans un autre couloir en profitant pour jeter un coup dans le reflet d'une vitre. Bingo. Quatre Serpentard de 6ème ou 7ème année je dirais. Trois gars et une fille. Ceux de tout à l'heure. Ma glisse sur ma cuisse pour prendre une dague mais je me ravise en me mordant la lèvre. Je ne peux pas me défendre... L'accord m'en empêche... Bordel ! Résigné je tourne une nouvelle fois et pousse une porte pour entrer dans la première salle de que trouve. Super des toilettes... La porte s'ouvre et se referme derrière moi et je me retourne pour faire face à mes poursuivants.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me proposer de faire un foot ? » Le premier coup part et m'atteint à la jugulaire. Je m'effondre en crachant de sang. Merde il m'a pas raté ce con. Au moins ils n'utilisent pas la magie.. Une vive douleur me traverse le ventre et en baissant les yeux j'y découvre un petit poignard. « Bande de- » La lame est arrachée et remplacée par un coup de pied. Cette fois je ne parviens pas à contenir un cris de douleur. Les coups pleuvent un moment et je sens mon esprit commencer à dériver.

« Elle a eu son compte. Salope ! » J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et un cliquetis retenti, bordel ils m'ont enfermé là dedans... Je laisse échapper un râle de douleur et suis prise d'une quinte de toux qui me fait cracher du sang. Incapable de bouger, je roule sur le dos et reste allonger dans mon propre sang sur le carrelage. Je ne supporterais pas cette situation bien longtemps...

« Bon maintenant ça suffit le monstre ! Tu sors de là ! » Sirius ? Des coups résonnent à la porte. « Lily te cherche partout alors t'arrêtes de te planquer et tu sors. » Ouais.. il est carrément en rogne. « Tu m'entends le monstre ? » Je laisse échapper un grognement. Comment il a su que j'étais là ? J'attrape une dague et la lance dans sa direction. Elle se plante dans le bois et il pousse un cri de stupeur avant d'ouvrir de force.

« NAN MAIS T'ES MAL-... ade. » Sa voix s'éteint sur la dernière syllabe et il se fige en me voyant « Merde ! Abbott ! » Il s'approche de moi et s'agenouille prenant soin de ne pas toucher le sang.

« Si- » Je recrache un peu de sang avant de continuer. « Si tu veux m'achever Black... c'est le moment je crois... »

« Putain qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai trébuché... ? » Il me lance un regard mauvais.

« Qui a fait ça ? Merde tu vas pas claquer là quand même ? »

« Personne. Lily t'a pas dit ? Règle numéro un on ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« C'est stupide. »

« C'est tout moi. »

« Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendue ? T'es censé être un genre de super guerrière nan ? »

« J'ai pas le droit. Je dois vous protéger. Pas vous blesser. » Il m'a dévisagé longuement.

« Tu n'es peut être pas aussi monstrueuse que ça au final... »

« Et tu n'es pas si beau que ça vu de près. » Il a éclaté de rire. J'ai tenté de le suivre mais n'est réussi qu'à m'étouffer avec du sang ce qui l'a ramené à la réalité. Il a passé les bras sous moi pour me soulever et j'ai gémis.

« Désolé. Accroche-toi. J'ai pas envie que tu me crèves dans les bras.. » Il m'a installé de sorte que ma tête repose contre son épaule et a pris la direction de ce que je suppose être l'infirmerie.

« T'es plus lourde que tu en as l'air. »

« Les muscles... et les armes... Et mes vêtements... comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« La carte du maraudeur. »

« La quoi ? » Je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Du coin de l'œil j'ai repéré du mouvement dans le couloir. « Tiens... vla le père noël.. » Le vieux mage se précipite vers nous en nous voyant.

« Monsieur Black. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je viens de la trouver dans les toilettes un peu plus loin. Des élèves ont du faire ça je pense...»

« Oh merlin ! Thémis ! » Lily se penche au dessus de moi l'air complètement paniqué.

« Doucement mademoiselle Evans. Monsieur Balck, à l'infirmerie, vite !

* * *

« Laissez-moi vous donnez ça au moins ! »

« Non ! Pas de magie pas de potions ! Je me contenterais des bons vieux points de sutures c'est tout ! » ça fait maintenant un quart d'heure que je me bats avec l'infirmière pour l'empêcher de me soigner autrement qu'avec les moyens normaux. J'ai pointé un doigt sur Dumbledore. « et ne vous avisez pas de m'endormir à nouveau ! » il a souri en secouant la tête.

« Faite ce qu'elle vous dit madame Pomfresh. On ne s'en sortira pas sinon. » L'infirmière a obtempéré en pestant et s'est mise à me recoudre le ventre.

« Je persiste à dire que ça irais plus vite et ce serait moins dangereux de- »

« Non c'est non ! Je guéris naturellement très vite, les points de sutures suffiront. »

« Mais les infections... »

« Je ne tombe jamais malade. » Elle a ouvert la bouche pour ajouter un commentaire mais je lui ai lancé un regard noir. Une fois qu'elle eut fini Dumbledore l'a gentiment invité à prendre congé et s'est approché de moi. Lily et Sirius sont assis sur le lit voisin et m'observent pendant que je tente obstinément de m'asseoir.

« Vous devriez rester allongée.. »

« Plutôt crever. J'ai connue des blessures pire et elles ne m'ont jamais empêchée de reprendre le combat le lendemain ! » J'ai réussi à me lever mais me suis mise à chanceler. Sirius m'a immédiatement saisi les épaules.

« T'es têtue.. » J'ai grogné pour toute réponse. « C'est quoi ton problème sérieux ? »

« Mon problème mon pote, c'est qu'à 5ans j'ai vu mes parents se faire assassiner sous mes yeux, que depuis que j'ai 8ans je tue parce que j'ai été élevée comme une machine de combat et que c'est la seule chose que je possède ! Et de plus de là où je viens si on ne se relève pas c'est qu'on est soit mort soit à abattre ! » Je me suis dégagée vivement et me suis éloignée vers la sortie seulement pour être arrêtée par Dumbledore.

« Il me semble qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il vous est arrivé... » Je l'ai observé par dessus mon épaule pour répondre.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Les risques du métiers. »

* * *

Je suis arrivée dans une salle que j'avais découvert la vieille. Uns sorte de vieux spa avec un bassin rempli d'eau chaude. Peu d'étudiant doivent connaître cet endroit et tant mieux ! En grimaçant je me suis débarrassée de mes vêtements sales et couverts de sang pour en prendre des nouveaux que j'avais laissé là hier. Puis je me suis glissée avec délice dans l'eau chaud. Ma plaie picote un peu mais rien de bien dérangeant. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement de bonheur laissant mes muscles se détendre et ai fermé les yeux.

* * *

« THEMIS ! MERLIN ! THEMIS REVEIL TOI ! JAMES ELLE NE BOUGE PAS ! » Je sens qu'on me secoue mais je suis trop bien pour réagir. Et puis on me met une gifle phénoménale et j'ouvre les yeux en grands. « NAN MAIS CA VA PAS SIRIUS ? »

« Bah... ça a marché... elle a ouvert les yeux... » J'ai vu Lily baisser la tête vers moi.

« Oh merlin... tu es vivante... » J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu t'es endormie dans l'eau. Je t'avais suivi pour te rendre tes dagues et je t'ai trouvé. » Je prends soudain conscience de mon environnement. Je suis allongée sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau et quelqu'un a posé sa cape sur moi pour couvrir ma nudité. Merde... j'ai perdu conscience... dans l'eau... Donc j'ai failli me noyer.. Alors là c'est encore plus pathétique comme mort... Après un grognement très significatif je me suis relevée faisant glisser la cape. « THEMIS ! »

« Bah quoi ? » Elle a gesticulé vers moi en se cachant les yeux.

« Tu... tu es toute nue ! » Ah oui c'est vrai... Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu James et Peter rougir et Rémus, en bon gentleman, détourner le regard. Sirius lui ne s'est pas gêné pour mater.

« Quelque chose te plaît ? » Son regard a glissé sur moi avant de revenir à mes yeux.

« Mmh.. Possible... Sacrées cicatrices. » J'ai haussé les épaules.

« ça va avec le job. » J'ai beaucoup de cicatrices dont 3 qui sont plus impressionnante que les autres. Je désignais la première, une série de lignes qui me barrent le côté droit du ventre. « Un sorcier capable de se changer en tigre. » Puis la deuxième qui traverse mon dos de mon épaule droite vers ma fesse gauche. « Un mage qui connaissais un sort pour découper. Je n'ai survécu que de justesse et les médecins ont dit que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance que ma moelle épinière ne soit pas tranchée. Et celle là. » Je levais le pied, une fine ligne entoure ma cheville gauche. « Un sorcier a ensorcelé une chaîne qui s'est enroulée autour de ma cheville me suspendant la tête en bas. Je me la suis faite en tentant de me trancher le pied pour m'en sortir mais un autre chasseur est arrivé pour me libérer avant que je n'y parvienne. » Cette fois-ci ils semblent tous avoir oublié ma nudité et me dévisage avec horreur. « Bah quoi ? Vous croyez qu'on se contente de vous mettre sur un bûcher et d'y foutre le feu en chantant alléluia ? » Ils n'ont pas répondu et c'est Sirius qui a brisé le silence.

« Et les tatouages ? »

« On en a tous. C'est un moyen de se souvenir et aussi de se reconnaître. » Je leur ai désigné le premier entre mes seins. « Une rose des vents pour ne jamais perdre le nord et toujours savoir où je vais. » Puis j'ai laissé glissé mon doigt vers mon nombril. « L'ouroboros. Le symbole de l'autodestruction et du paradoxe de la vie. » Enfin je montrais celui à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. « La date de la mort de mes parents en chiffre romain. » Et pour finir je leur ai présenté ma chute de rein sur laquelle se trouve une hache croisé avec une épée autour desquels s'enroule une rose. « Le symbole de la Guilde. On l'a tous celui là. » Sans attendre de réaction j'ai attrapé mes vêtements et me suis rhabillée. J'ai jeté mon uniforme dans l'eau et une jolie tâche rosé s'est formée autour d'eux. L'avantage du cuir c'est que le sang se nettoie bien dessus. Il me restera plus qu'à le laisser sécher.

« Il t'es arrivé quoi ? »

« Le manque de sommeil et le contre coup rien de plus Lily. »

« Tu aurais du rester à l'infirmerie.. »

« Non. » Lily a soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel et James est venue passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Bras qu'elle a bien évidement fusillé du regard.

« Allons ma Lily. Tu t'inquiètes pour la chasseuse ? N'oublie pas que c'est le croque mitaine des sorciers. » Elle a émie une grimace avant de se dégager et de quitter la pièce. James l'a suivi en continuant de l'abreuver de compliment. Peter et Rémus on suivi et Sirius est resté deux secondes de plus uniquement pour me fusiller du regard. Bon bah on est toujours pas copain on dirait...


	5. Chapter 5

Chose promis chose du ! Je poste un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise ! J'ai déjà deux fin possible en tête j'hésite un peu sur laquelle mettre on verra. En tout cas ce n'est pas pour maintenant puisque j'en suis à 40 chapitre sur mon ordinateur ! J'ai de la marge !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand j'étais petite ma mère me répétait souvent une phrase de Musso « Les amis sont les anges qui nous soulèvent lorsque nos ailes ne se rappellent plus comment voler. » A l'époque je ne l'avais pas comprise et en grandissant je l'ai oublié. Et pourtant elle semble me revenir en mémoire dernièrement...

Les jours qui suivirent furent calme à mon grand soulagement. Je me suis remise tranquillement de mes blessures et personne ne m'a forcé à aller en cours avec les autres. C'est dans ces moment là que je remercie mon héritage familiale et notamment cette capacité de guérison rapide, du coup de couteau il ne reste plus qu'une fine cicatrice. Lothaire m'a contacté plusieurs fois pour m'annoncer l'avancer de leurs rechercher mais hélas aucunes trace du mage noir. Nous avons même fait une descente quelques jours plus tôt sur une planque qui n'était au final qu'un lieu de réunion de mangemort. On en est sortie couvert de blessure et de sang et en ayant perdu deux camarades. Quand je suis rentrée au château personne ne m'a posé de question et j'ai juste surpris le regard inquiet de Dumbledore. Mais ça je m'en fiche un peu.

Aujourd'hui les septième année ont court aux abords de la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. Le seul professeur qui me tolère et que j'apprécie. Il ne me juge pas et m'invite même de temps en temps à prendre un thé. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui exceptionnellement j'ai décidé d'assister au cours. Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon...

Je me suis installée sur une souche à l'écart des élèves et ai écouté le cours d'une oreille tout en observant la lisière de la forêt. Exceptionnellement j'ai pris ma claymore avec moi fixée bien sagement dans mon dos. Les élèves m'ont regardé de travers quand ils l'ont vu mais au moins on me fiche la paix ! Un mouvement attire mon attention je fronce les sourcils et aperçois ce qui semble être un homme encapuchonné. L'homme semble m'observer un instant puis il s'éloigne en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus sont épaule. Il veut donc que je le suive... Discrètement j'ai quitté mon perchoir et me suis engouffrée dans la forêt à sa suite. Je déboule dans une clairière l'homme se tient devant moi le visage toujours dissimulé

« Quand on est poli on retire sa capuche en face d'une dame. » Il s'est exécuté et j'ai écarquillé les yeux. « Oh mon dieu !... je... je ne sais pas du tout qui tu es... » J'ai repris un air las et il a souri tout en relevant une de ses manches laissant apparaître un tatouage que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. « Mangemort... » Je passe une main au dessus de mon épaule et la pose sur la poignée de mon arme. « Ton maître n'est pas avec toi, »

« Il n'est jamais loin chasseuse... mais ce n'est pas le sujet aujourd'hui. » Je fronce les sourcils.

« Et quel est le sujet sorcier ? »

« Tu possèdes quelques chose que le maître souhaite récupérer. »

« Je n'ai rien pris... »

« Vraiment ? » Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. La petite boule...

« Il veut la prédiction de la boule de cristal... »

« Bravo chasseuse tu as trouvé. Maintenant rend-là. » Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire carnassier et je saisi la claymore pour la brandir devant moi.

« Viens la chercher sorcier. »

« Avec plaisir. » Je bondi en avant et il dégaine sa baguette psalmodiant un premier sort que j'esquive facilement. J'abats ma lame sur lui mais il se transforme en fumée et se matérialise un peu plus loin . Cette fois je n'arrive pas à esquiver le sort qui me force à lâcher mon épée.

« Merdouille. » Il est doué le bougre. C'est pour ça que c'est lui qui a été envoyé... Je bondis en avant évitant une nouvelle attaque qui passe au dessus de ma tête et dégaine dans le même temps une dague que je lance. Elle se plante dans sa cuisse droite lui arrachant un hurlement. Au moins il gesticulera moins maintenant ! Il disparaît à nouveau et réapparaît derrière moi.

« Sectumsempra ! » Le trait lumineux me touche l'épaule qui se couvre de multiple coupure. Oh non pas encore se sort... Je retiens une grimace et me prépare à dégainer une autre dague quand un cri de stupeur résonne dans la clairière. Mon regard croise celui de Lily qui se tient pas loin une main sur la bouche. La sorcier la voix aussi et se matérialise devant elle baguette levée. La pauvre est paralysée par la peur et ne bouge plus.

« Hors de question ! » D'un bond je roule vers ma claymore et me relève pour courir vers la rousse. « LILY BAISSE TOI ! » Heureusement elle obtempère immédiatement et d'une rotation ma lame tranche l'air. Le sang gicle sur mon visage. Ne jamais tourner le dos à un chasseur... Que ça lui serve de leçon ! Le corps reste droit un moment avant de s'effondrer comme une poupée désarticulée et la tête roule vers la petite sorcière qui instinctivement baisse les yeux pour l'observer mais je me place devant. « Ne regarde pas. » Ses yeux plongent dans les miens et j'y vois la panique. Sa respiration commence à être laborieuse et elle se met à trembler. « Hey... doucement respire. C'est pas le moment de faire une crise de panique. Il n'est pas être pas seul... » Je lui saisi les épaules et la force à me regarder. « Calme toi Lily... tout va bien. C'est fini. D'accord ? » Elle hoche doucement la tête en gémissant mais chancelle. Heureusement qu'elle est plus petite que moi et que je suis bien entraînée. D'un mouvement souple je replace la claymore dans mon dos et soulève la rousse dans mes bras.

« Non Thémis je- »

« T'es pas lourde. Et on a pas le temps que tu te remettes de tes émotions il faut sortir d'ici. »

« Mais ton bras... »

« ça va... t'en fait pas. »

« La tête... »

« Ne la regarde pas. Regarde moi plutôt. »

« Tu es couverte de sang... »

« Alors regarde le ciel. » Une tête tranchée ça gicle un peu... c'est pas ma faute ! Et puis je suis blessée aussi.. Je me suis dirigée vers la lisière de la forêt toujours en portant Lily. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là bas ? »

« Je...je voulais te parler alors... quand je t'ai vu t'éloigner je t'ai suivi... »

« Tu me parleras plus tard. » J'aperçois Hagrid et tous les autres élèvent qui attendent un peu plus loin. Le géant à l'air paniqué... il a du remarquer notre absence. « HAGRID ! » Il se tourne vers moi et se fige.

« Oh merlin ! » J'imagine le spectacle que je dois offrir... couverte de sang tenant une Lily complètement flippée dans les bras et une épée ensanglantée dans le dos.

« LILY ! » James court dans notre direction et m'arrache la rousse des bras en me lançant un regard mauvais. « Qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait chasseuse ?! » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel en l'entendant cracher son venin. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'un poing rencontre ma mâchoire m'envoyant au sol presque sonnée. Je m'effondre sur mon bras blessée (forcément...) et ne parviens pas à contenir un gémissement. Quand je relève la tête pour trouver mon agresseur mon regard croise celui de Sirius. Petit merdeux...

« Oh merlin ! James, Sirius ! Stop ! » Lily s'est placée devant moi faisant barrage avec son corps et je me suis relevée en me massant la joue. « Elle n'a rien fait ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! » Elle s'est mise à chanceler ce qui m'a permis de l'a rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« ça suffit les jeunes ! Écartez-vous. Mademoiselle Evans vous êtes blessée ? » J'ai laisser le professeur prendre la jeune fille pour l'examiner.

« Non Hagrid je vais bien. Mais Thémis est blessée au bras ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et puis c'est quoi tout ce sang ? » J'ai haussé les épaules pour minimiser la situation.

« Un mangemort. » Je me suis éloignée sans attendre la suite. J'ai besoin de me soigner et de prendre une bonne douche ! Il faut aussi que je rédige un rapport. Si le mage veut récupérer sa prophétie je vais l'attirer ici... Peut être que c'est l'occasion de lui tendre un piège..

* * *

Je suis passée par la salle d'entraînement pour récupérer quelques bandages et des vêtements de rechange avant de me rendre dans ma salle d'eau favorite. Celle que personne ne fréquente parce que sois-disant hantée. Personnellement le fantôme ne me dérange pas. Il est mort. Il ne peut rien faire. Après avoir désinfecté les plaies et constaté qu'elles ont commencées à cicatriser je les ai bandé et me suis laissée couler dans l'eau chaude. Tête posée sur le carrelage du rebord j'ai fermé les yeux et me suis laisser aller.

« Thémis ? » J'ai ouvert un œil en soupirant et ai croisé le regard vers de Lily. Et puis quelque chose me frappe. Le bébé... les yeux verts... ce sont les même yeux. « Thémis ? Ça va ? » J'ai quitté ma réflexion pour revenir à la réalité.

« Ouais ouais. »

« Je peux venir ? » J'ai hoché la tête et elle s'est déshabillée pour se glisser dans l'eau à côté de moi. C'est le moment que le fantôme a choisi pour émerger. Elle a sursauté en poussant un petit cri ce qui m'a fait rire. « Ta blessure va mieux ? »

« Mmh. » J'ai levé mon bras bandé pour lui montrer.

« Je... merci... » J'ai rouvert un œil dans sa direction, perplexe.

« Pour ? »

« M'avoir sauvé. »

« C'est mon travail. »

« Non. Ça n'aurait été que ton travail tu n'en aurais rien eu à faire que je vois la tête tranché ou le cadavre... Et tu ne m'aurais pas rassuré comme tu l'as fait. Alors ne dit pas ça ! Avoue-le... tu m'aimes bien. »

« Tu fabule Evans. »

« Non pas du tout. » Je lui ai lancé un regard lourd de sens avant de me réinstaller et de refermer les yeux. « Et je suis désolée aussi... j'aurais du essayer de te comprendre. Une sorcière a tué ta famille sous tes yeux. C'est normal que tu nous détestes. Ce n'était pas sympa de t'ignorer juste parce que tu mènes une vie que tu n'as pas choisi. » Je n'ai pas répondu et un mouvement m'a fait rouvrir les yeux. La jeune sorcière tend une main vers moi en souriant. « On fait la paix ? » Je l'ai dévisagé un moment cherchant le piège mais n'est rien trouvé alors j'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne en souriant.

« On fait la paix rouquine. »

« Amies ? »

« Je n'irais pas jusque là » Je me suis relevée. « J'y vais. J'ai un rapport à rédiger. »

« Je t'attends pour le dîner. »

« Si ça te fait plaisir... »

« On est ami Abbott. »

« Ouais ouais... » Je ne l'avouerais pas tout haut mais... ça me fait plaisir !

* * *

Et bien sur elle m'a attendu... Alors c'est ensemble que nous sommes entrées dans la grande salle sous les regard surpris de tous et c'est à deux que nous avons mangé.

« ça va ta joue ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Sirius n'a pas eu l'air de se retenir... »

« Effectivement... » Cet acte mérite vengeance d'ailleurs...

« J'irais leur parler... il ne faut plus qu'ils te traitent comme ils le font ! »

« Bah. Laisse-les. Et puis Rémus ne m'a rien fait lui. »

« Rémus est sympa avec tout le monde... »

« Mouais... » J'ai attrapé un nouveau morceau de viande que j'ai ensuite entrepris de dévorer tranquillement.

« T'es vraiment une grosse mangeuse ! »

« Tu sais p'tite sorcière... quand tu te retrouves en face d'un être capable de magie et tout ce que tu as pour te battre c'est un petit couteau... tu as tout intérêt à être en grande forme ! Et entretenir la forme c'est s'entraîner tous les jours. Et s'entraîner tous les jours... ça creuse... »

« Tu t'entraîne tous les jours ? »

« Ouep. »

« Mais...comment ? » Je lui ai envoyé un sourire féroce et elle a dégluti.

* * *

Après le repas j'ai forcé Lily à mettre une tenue de sport et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvée à nous balader dans les couloirs du château. Moi en petit short moulant et en brassière et Lily en jogging et T-shirt.

« Mais tu me traînes où ? » J'ai pouffé en tirant la jeune fille derrière moi. Je me sens comme une gamine prête à montrer son jouet préféré. « Thémis ! » Nous sommes arrivé devant la porte de ma salle personnelle et j'ai tiré la clef de mon décolleté. « C'est quoi cette pièce ? »

« Surprise ! » J'ai ouvert la porte et ai laissé entrée celle qui était devenue mon amie à force d'acharnement.

« Oh merlin. » En face d'elle des sacs de frappe usés s'entassent dans un coin et dans un autre son rangé les neufs. L'un d'entre pend déjà au plafond près à être utilisée. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouve un tapis de course et dans un autre un lit de camp improvisé. J'avais moi même réaménager les lieux quand j'avais décidé d'y passer toutes mes nuits. Et puis il y a le mur. LE mur. Celui sur lequel toute mes armes sont accrochées. Des dagues en tout genre et de toutes tailles côtoie, arbalètes et haches. Au milieu trône fièrement ma claymore attendant sagement d'être usée. J'avais déjà pris le temps de la nettoyer après le combat dans la forêt si bien qu'il n'y a plus une seule tracé de sang dessus. La jeune fille s'en est approchée avec crainte et a passé un doigt dessus.

« Est-ce que je peux... »

« Vas-y. Mais attention elle est lourde. » Prudemment elle a attrapé le manche pour la décrocher et s'est mise à chanceler incapable de tenir l'arme droite. J'ai pouffé en la voyant galéré et me suis placé à côté d'elle pour poser une main au dessus de la sienne et l'aider à lever la lame. « C'est comme ça qu'on la tient. » J'ai ensuite corrigé sa position. « Là... tient toi droite. Écarte un peu plus les pieds. Non pas trop non plus. Oui là. C'est bon. » J'ai lâché la lame et me suis éloignée. Elle a réussi à la tenir dressée quelques secondes avant de céder sous son poids. Le métal a rencontré le sol en un clang retentissant.

« Oh merlin ! Thémis je suis désolée ! »

« Calme-toi. Elle est solide, la lame est en titane. Et puis elle en a vu d'autre. » Je lui ai repris ma claymore des mains pour la remettre en place et me suis saisi d'une dague en argent que je lui ai tendu. « Commence plutôt par ça. » Elle a pris larme doucement et a grimacé.

« C'est plus lourde que ce que je pensais. »

« C'est pour l'équilibre. Une question de maniabilité. Vos baguettes doivent être faites de certains matériaux et faire une certaine taille. Et bien c'est pareil pour nous. Chaque chasseur possède un type d'arme de prédilection avec un poids favoris. Personnellement j'aime mes armes lourdes. Elles sont certes plus difficiles à manier mais elles font plus de dégâts. »

« Comme trancher une tête. »

« Oui. Raksha était l'arme de mon père... »

« Raksha ? »

« Mmh. C'est le nom de ma claymore. Ça veut dire protectrice. »

« C'est beau. Pour une arme. Et donc tu viens t'entraîner ici toute les nuits ? »

« Oui. »

« Et c'est ici que tu dormais ? »

« Oui. Dumbledore m'a aménagé cette salle à la demande de Lothaire. »

« Tu pourras m'apprendre ? »

« Quoi ? »

« A me battre ? » J'en suis restée comme deux ronds de flans. Lily Evans qui veut apprendre la bagarre.

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Très. » Nous avons passé le reste de l'heure à nous battre. Ou plutôt j'ai passé le reste de l'heure à l'envoyer au tapis. Je lui ai plutôt montré des techniques d'autodéfenses et elle s'est montrée assez bonne élève. Quand l'heure du couvre feu est arrivé nous sommes sorties pour rejoindre le dortoir en riant.

« Je vais avoir des bleus et des courbatures partout demain... » J'ai ri en entendant la plainte de la rousse.

« Et ce sera pire après demain. »

« Quoi ? On remet ça demain ? »

« C'est pas en un cours que tu seras capable de te défendre correctement ! » Cette fois j'ai éclaté de rire en voyant son air horrifié. « fallait pas demander cocote ! Mais vois le bon côté des choses ! »

« Lequel ? Parce que la je ne vois vraiment pas... »

« Tu es désormais capable d'envoyer James au tapis si il t'ennuie trop. » Son regard s'est illuminé instantanément et sa bonne humeur est revenu en deux secondes de temps. Nous sommes passées devant plusieurs salle de classe en papotant. A cette heure-ci les couloirs sont vides donnant un aspect lugubre et inquiétant aux lieux. Et puis un bruit a attiré mon attention et je me suis figée.

« Thémis ? »

« Shut... » Là... c'est faible mais ça ressemble à un gémissement ou une plainte. J'ai dégainé une dague et l'ai faite tournillé dans ma main en faisant signe à Lily de rester derrière moi. Elle a obéis et j'ai senti son inquiétude. J'ai posé une main sur la poignet, pris une grande inspiration et l'ai ouverte en grand.  
« Oups ! » Oui c'est tout ce j'ai trouvé à dire alors que je viens de surprendre notre Sirius Black nationale en pleins coït avec nul autre que Shannon Archer. Mon adorable colocataire... « Faite comme-ci on était jamais venus ! Amusez-vous bien ! » Je leur ai envoyé un baiser de la main et ai refermé la porte en traînant une Lily rouge cramoisie derrière moi. C'est dingue quand la Lily est traumatisée elle se tait. Bon à savoir...

.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yes ! Un nouveau chapitre et dans les temps cette fois ! Je ne cache pas que je suis fière de moi ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que n'en ai eu à l'écrire !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Linnarra._

 _ **Destrange** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! C'est vraiment agréable d'en avoir et d'avoir un apperçue de ce que les genspense de ton histoire et de l'interprétaton qu'ils font de tes personnages ou de tes intentions! Merci milles fois ! Pour MacGonagall il y a une raison a son annimosité qui sera expliqué plus tard. effectivement on aurait pu croire qu'elle aurait été heureuse de cette protection mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire. Pour ce qui est des Serpentards j'ai effectivement voulu mettre en avant le sens de l'honneur extrême de Thémis qui sera une force tout comme un problème (bien plus tard). Mais ça je te laisse le découvrir ! Bonne lecture 3_

* * *

Je réalise doucement de nombreux changement chez moi. Je perds en sarcasme et gagne en patiente. Et je découvre une nouvelle citation. Celle d'Helen Keller « Je préfère marcher avec un ami dans l'obscurité que seule dans la lumière. »

* * *

J'ai traîné Lily jusqu'à notre chambre et l'ai assise sur son lit sous le regard inquiet d'Alice.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Elle a vu le loup. Et pas celui de James. » L'intéressée m'a lancé un regard outré et j'ai éclaté de rire.

« Mais c'était horrible ! Je pourrais plus regarder Sirius dans les yeux maintenant sans penser à... »

« Son énorme zizi ? » Je me suis prise un coussin un pleine tête.

« C'est pas drôle ! Et toi tout ce que tu trouve à leur dire c'est ''amusez-vous bien !'' et tu leur fait coucou en plus ! »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Mais t'es pas gênée ? »

« Bah non. » Alice est venue savoir avec nous.

« En même temps ça n'a rien d'étonnant de la part de Sirius... C'est juste pas de chance que vous l'ayez surpris... » Lily a enfui la tête dans un coussin en gémissant.

« C'était la première fois que tu en voyais une ? » Elle a levé la tête pour me regarder.

« Une quoi ? »

« Une bite. » Elle est devenue rouge pivoine. « D'accord j'ai ma réponse. »

« Pas vous ? » Alice a haussé les épaules.

« Franck. »

« Et toi Thémis. »

« Oulaaaa... longue histoire. Mais non c'était pas la première fois que j'en voyais. »

« Raconte. » Je lui ai secoué les cheveux en secouant la tête.

« C'est une histoire pas très rose. » Les deux ont échangé un regard avant de prendre leurs aises sur mon lit. « Nan vraiment vous ne voulez pas... » Elles m'ont dévisagé avec des grands yeux de chiots. « Vous l'aurez voulu...La première fois j'avais 14ans- »

« 14ANS ?! » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel face à leurs airs ahuris.

« Calmez-vous... c'était pas consenti. » Il y a eu un gros blanc. Et Alice a pris la parole.

« Tu... tu t'es fait... enfin... »

« Violé ? Oui. Ne faites pas cette tête. Ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent. L'avantage quand on est chasseur c'est qu'on a tendance à considérer son corps comme une arme. Et donc le sexe n'a rien de sacré. Et puis la tête du type a fini sur une pique... Lothaire s'en est assuré. Le suivant c'était mon meilleur ami quand on s'ennuyait ou quand l'un de nous avait envie. »

« Quand vous vous ennuyez ? »

« Oui Lily. Quand on s'ennuie. C'est comme ça chez nous. Comme nos problèmes d'alcool ou nos tendances à nous battre entre nous. »

« Mais tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ? » Alice semble sincèrement choqué.

« Nop. »

« Jamais eu de petit copain ? »

« Non plus. »

« Mais c'est triste. »

« Euh... nan... je crois pas. Ça dépend du point de vue en fait. » Nous avons continué de papoté un moment jusqu'à ce que Kim se mette à râler. Shannon n'est pas revenue se coucher, la honte sûrement... Et pour la première fois je me suis endormie dans le lit du dortoir entourée de sorciers.

* * *

« DEBOUT MARMOTTE ! » Je me redresse précipitamment dans mon lit manquant de tomber tant je suis entortillée dans mes draps.

« LILY ! » Mon regard a croisé ceux hilare d'une rousse et d'une brune. « ça se fait pas sérieux ! »

« La ferme bande de pétasse ! Y'en a qui dorme encore ! » Ma lame a traversé la pièce se plantant dans la coussin de Kim qui en est tombée de son lit.

« Oups... il a glissé... My bad ! »

« Thémis ! » J'ai lancé un regard innocent à la préfète-en-chef.

« Quoi ? » Elle a soupiré en secouant la tête mais son sourire en coin l'a trahi.

« Habille-toi. Petit-dej' ! » Manger ? Faites comme-ci j'étais déjà prêtes ! J'ai ouvert mon armoire et y ai attrapé un jean et un sweat.  
« Alice ! » Sur l'ordre de Lily la petite sorcière s'est jetée sur moi et m'a arraché les vêtements des mains.

« Hey ! »

« Ton uniforme. » J'ai lancé un regard pleins de défi à Lily.

« Quoi mon uniforme. »

« Tu le mets ! »

« Même pas en rêve rouquine ! »

« Tu es une gryffondor ! Par la barbe de merlin fait honneur à notre famille ! » Alice a pouffé dans mon dos.

« Je te conseil de faire ce que Lily dit ! Notre Préfète-en-chef n'est pas facile à vivre quand elle est contrariée ! Et puis ce ne sont que des vêtements. » Je me suis mise à grogner en attrapant les vêtements à contre cœur. Un saut dans la salle de bain et je reviens habillée.

« Tadaaa... » Les deux me dévisagent avec des yeux ronds.

« ça te va trop bien ! Maintenant tes cheveux ! Alice ! » La fée m'a poussé sur un tabouret et a entreprit de démêler ma tignasse.

« Je les attache chef ? »

« Non ! Elle les attache tout le temps ! Je veux les voir libre ! » Je suis restée assise sans broncher. Faire ça à l'air de leur tenir à cœur...

« Ils sont vraiment blanc de partout c'est dingue. »

« Mmh... ça me vient de mon père. On a tous les cheveux blanc dans sa branche de la famille. »

« C'est dingue. J'avais jamais vu ça ! » Une fois prête c'est une Thémis très agacée qu'elles ont traînées vers la grande salle. Nous avons croisé un groupe de Poufsouffle qui me dévisage avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ?! Vous voulez ma photos ?! Bande de- »

« THEMIS ! » Tout mon agacement s'est envolé quand j'ai vu la nourriture sur la table et je me suis mise à glousser comme une petite fille.

Je m'installe en bout de table loin des autres étudiants comme à mon habitude et a ma grande surprise Lily et Alice m'ont suivi. Franck nous à ensuite rejoint, même si il reste méfiant à mon égard il semble faire une effort pour Alice. Adorable... (← insérez sarcasme ici.)

« Oh non Sirius... » Lily baisse le nez sur son assiette d'un seul coup. Effectivement je remarque que le sorcier vient d'entrer dans la salle avec Rémus, James et Peter. Shannon est complètement pendu à son bras tel un panda à sa branche de bambou. A la différence que le panda est mignon lui ! Mais c'est un détail...

« Lily ? » La rousse a levé un visage tout rouge. « Showtime ! » Je me suis levée avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre mon attention et me suis dirigée vers le groupe de gryffondor. Rémus est le premier à me remarquer et me lance un sourire gêné. Black me tourne le dos et je lui tapote l'épaule. Il se retourne inconscient du danger et mon poing entre violemment en contacte avec sa mâchoire l'envoyant au sol sous le cri de stupeur de sa copine/plan-cul. Le silence se fait dans la salle et j'aperçois Dumbledore qui se lève du coin de l'œil.

« Retiens bien ceci Black. La prochaine fois que tu me frappe... pose les questions avant. Parce que crois moi que si le coup n'est pas justifié je frapperais encore plus fort. » J'ai souris et suis retournée m'asseoir avec les filles pour replonger le nez dans mon café.

Aaaaah... l'odeur du drame au petit matin. Rien de tel pour bien commencer la journée.

* * *

16H30.

Je.

Vais.

Tuer.

Lily...

Cette ***** ma traîné dans tous les cours de la journée sans exceptions ! C'est pas humain ! La pire de toutes les tortures que j'ai subi ! Et croyez-moi j'ai matière à comparer.

« Thémis ! » J'ai sursauté comme une débutante et me suis retournée pour découvrir Rémus. « On peut savoir pourquoi tu te caches derrière cette colonne ? »

« Lily. » Il s'est fendu d'un sourire et j'ai dégainé une dague que j'ai placé sous sa gorge.

« Si tu ris Lupin je jure sur mes ancêtres que je t'embroche ! » Bien sur il a ri... Et bien sur j'ai rien fait... Je m'affaiblis...

« Tu n'aimes pas les cours hein ? »

« Ne pas aimer n'est pas le bon terme. Je HAIS les cours. Rester assise pendant 1h voir plus sur une chaise à écouter quelqu'un nous expliquer des choses c'est... Arrrrrh... rien que d'y penser j'ai des frissons ! Regarde ! » Je lui ai mis mon bras sous le nez et il a ri de plus bel.

« Effectivement !... Je tenais à m'excuser... » J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Pour ? »

« Le comportement de- »

« WOW WOW WOW ! Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Ne t'excuse pas pour les autres ! Arrêtes de t'écraser. Si ils doivent s'excuser qu'ils viennent le faire eux même. C'est pas ton rôle. » Il m'a souri.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas je m'excuse pour mon comportement. »

« Tu n'as rien fait. »

« J'ai laissé les autres faire. » J'ai ouvert le bouche pour répliquer mais n'ai rien trouvé.

« Bien joué Lupin... bien joué... »

« Oh et Lily te cherche pour le cours de potion... »

« Pitié non ! Cache moi ! Ou occupe la pendant que je fuis ! »

« Eh Lunard ! Tu fais quoi ? » L'intéressé s'est retourné et j'ai pu apercevoir sa bande de copain pas loin derrière.

« J'arrive. »

« Me dit pas que tu parles à l'autre monstre. » J'ai fait un doigt d'honneur vers Black qui m'a lancé un regard noir.

« Arrête avec ça Sirius... Elle n'a pas l'intention de tuer l'un d'entre nous. »

« ça c'est discutable... » Son poing s'est abattu sur mon crâne et nous nous sommes tous figés.

« Rémus... tu... tu viens de frapper quelqu'un ? Une femme en plus ? » Le blond a haussé les épaules.

« Il faut bien une première à tout James » Pour ma part j'ai imité le poisson. Ouvrant et fermant la bouche en rythme de parole que je n'arrive pas à prononcer.

« Tu viens de me... enfin tu m'as... »

« THEMIS ! » Je suis immédiatement sortie de ma torpeur et ai bondi sur mes pieds pour détaler dans le couloir et fuir Lily qui venait d'apparaître.

* * *

18H30. Ça fait maintenant 2h que je suis enfermée dans ma salle d'entraînement a frappé dans des sacs. Et puis un coup à la porte a retenti.

« Thémis ? C'est moi. Lily. »

« J'irais pas en cours je te dis ! »

« Thémis... les cours sont finis... ouvre maintenant... » J'ai jeté un regard méfiant à la porte avant d'aller tourner la clef. Je n'ai pas attendu que la sorcière entre et suis retournée taper dans mon sac. J'aurais du... Parce que j'aurais vu qu'elle est accompagnée de nul autre qu'une certaine bande de maraudeurs...

« Wow... sympa ! » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel en entendant James avant d'effectuer une rotation de la jambe qui a envoyer valser le sac vers un tas d'autre usé. Satisfaite de mon mouvement j'ai attrapé une serviette et me suis mise à essuyer la sueur. Du coin de l'œil j'ai surpris le regard de Sirius qui suis une goutte jusque dans mon décolleté.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans mon antre ? »

« Je me doutais que tu serais là alors je t'ai rejoint et j'ai croisé les autres en chemin. » J'ai enfin remarqué la tenue de Lily.

« Tu veux t'entraîner ? »

« Tu as fait l'effort de venir en cours. Du moi à une partie. Je vais faire l'effort de venir... » J'ai souri et lui ai fait signe de se placer sur les tapis pour s'étirer avant de me tourner vers les autres.

« Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ? » Rémus m'a souri.

« On ne croyais pas Lily quand elle disait que tu possèdes ta propre salle. Alors on est venu voir ça de nous même. C'est plutôt sympa. »

« Et si ma Lily d'amour va jouer à la bagarre je veux pas manquer ça ! » Je lui ai lancé un regard très significatif avant de désigner le fond de la pièce.

« Installez-vous là-bas... »

« Tu vas pas les laisser regarder ? » Lily m'observe avec effroi.

« Boarf... ignore-les. Ils s'ennuieront vite... » J'ai posé ma serviette et ai rejoint la rouquine. « Tu es échauffée ? » Elle a hoché la tête. « Alors attaque moi. » J'ai passé une heure sur les bases de l'autodéfense corrigeant sa position régulièrement. Elle apprend vite la petite !

« Et biens si j'avais su que je verrais deux filles se battre un jour et si en plus une de ces filles est ma Lily... » J'ai contenu un grognement agacé. Pendant toutes les séances les maraudeurs n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de faire des réflexions ou des commentaires.

« Tu regrettes de les avoir laisser venir ? » Lily me lance un regard amusé tout en dégageant des mèches de cheveux collées sur son front par la sueur.

« La ferme Evans... » En grognant je suis passée à côté des garçon pour attraper un sac de frappe neuf que je suis allée accrocher au plafond. Puis j'ai attrapé des bandages et suis revenue vers mon amie. Parce que oui... C'est mon amie... A mon grand damne. « Donne moi tes mains. »

« Tu fais quoi ? » J'ai entouré ses mains avec les bandages.

« Je protèges tes poings. » Une fois bien enrobée je l'ai placé devant le sac. « Tu vas t'exercer aux différents mouvements que je t'ai montré. Le but ici est d'augmenter ta précision. N'oublie pas... Frapper fort ne fait pas tout. Surtout en tant que femme. Sur le terrain de la puissance nous sommes désavantagées. Il nous faut compenser avec la précision. Si tu touche le bon endroit tu feras les bons dégâts. »

« Et les bandages ? »

« C'est pour éviter que tu ne te casses quelque chose. Il est difficile de doser sa force au début et les mains sont fragiles. » Je l'ai laissé à son sac qu'elle a observé sans pour autant oser le toucher. Mon regard a croisé celui de Sirius. « Quoi ? » Il n'a pas répondu ce qui m'a agacé au plus au point. Je suis allée prendre ma claymore et me suis mise à effectuer plusieurs mouvements. Rémus et Peter se sont levés et sont partis rejoindre leur dortoirs et James est allé voir Lily.

BAM !

J'ai sursauté et me suis retournée. James est allongé au sol face contre terre, Lily, un genoux posé sur sa colonne vertébrale, lui tord le bras de manière fort peu confortable. Elle lève sur moi un regard effaré.

« J'ai réussi. » N'y tenant plus j'ai éclaté de rire lâchant mon épée au passage et m'effondrant au sol. Il m'aura fallu quelques minutes pour calmer mon fou rire et me relever. James s'est relevé avec l'aide de Sirius en se tenant le bras.

« Je crois qu'elle m'a déboîté l'épaule. » Ah... effectivement. Lily a paru complètement paniquée et s'est mise à s'excuser platement. Les yeux toujours plein de larme je me suis approchée du sorcier.

« Montre moi ça. » Il m'a lancé un regard méfiant avant de me laisser prendre son bras.

CLAC !

Sans prévenir je lui ai remis l'épaule en place et il a hurlé.

« Petite nature... »

« Mais t'es malade Abbott ?! T'aurais pu prévenir ! » J'ai haussé les épaules.

« ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle. »

« Tu as mal ? » La voix de Lily est toute faible et James l'entend. Décidant de surjouer la douleur il grimace dans sa direction. « Je suis désolée... je vais te ramener au dortoir. » Ils se sont éclipsés tout les deux non sans un dernier regard triomphale de James.

« Il espère toujours ? » J'observe Sirius qui est resté planté à côté de moi.

« Il est têtu. »

« Mmh... » Sans attendre d'éventuelle suite je suis allée ramasser ma claymore pour la remettre sur le mur. Une présence dans mon dos m'a soudain rendue très alerte. « On peut savoir ce que tu fais Black ? » Il a posé les mains sur le mur de chaque côté de mon visage son torse presque collé à mon dos, j'ai pu sentir son souffle sur mon oreille.

« On a pas discuté de ce que tu as vu hier... »

« Hier ? Oh tu veux parler de ton éminente personne en plein ébat dans une salle de classe »

« Mmmh... » Le ronronnement qu'il a émis m'a fait frissonner violemment. Et bien sur dans sa position il l'a senti. « Tu as aimé la vue ? » Ses lèvres sont toutes proches de mes oreilles et je sers les poings en me mordant la lèvre.

« J'ai vu mieux. »

« Men- » Il me mord le lobe ce qui me fait sursauter. « -teuse... » Instinctivement je pose les mains sur le mur en face de moi pour préserver mon équilibre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Black ? » Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et ses lèvres glissent dans mon cou. « Black ? » Il presse un peu plus son corps chaud contre le mien me plaquant presque contre le mur. Et puis la morsure froide du métal me sort de ma torpeur. Une lame est appuyée contre mon cou et sa voix résonne de nouveau dans mes oreilles. Sauf que cette fois elle provoque ma colère.

« Tu as donc un point faible... Que dois-je faire chasseuse ? Je pourrais me débarrasser de toi là maintenant... » Pour illustrer ces propos il presse un peu plus la dague contre ma peau ce qui m'oblige à me presser plus contre lui pour m'y soustraire.

« Espèce de- »

« han han... pas d'insulte... » Il m'a de nouveau mordu l'oreille. « Supplie-moi. »

« Pardon ?

« Tu as entendu. Supplie-moi de te laisser vivre. »

« Tu ne me tuerais pas. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne te gêne pas pour tuer des sorciers. Pourquoi je m'embêterais pour toi ? »

« Je dois vous protéger. »

« On a pas besoin de toi. Personne n'a besoin de toi. »

« Dans ce cas tue-moi. Parce que je ne supplierais jamais. Mais avant... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ? »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Le nom de la sorcière qui a tué ma famille... »

« Pourquoi je voudrais savoir ça ? » J'ai laissé un sourire s'installer sur mes lèvres.

« Lycoris Black. »


	7. Chapter 7

_And_ another _Chapter! Yeay ! Continuons avec l'histoire de Thémis Abbott !  
_ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Bonne lecture,  
Linnarra.

* * *

Ma révélation a eu l'effet escompté. Sirius a baissé sa garde ce qui m'a permis de me dégager de sa prise avant de l'envoyer au sol tout en lui prenant la dague des mains. Je me suis retrouvée assise à califourchon sur lui, dague contre sa jugulaire.

« C'est amusant comme tu me tiens pour responsable de la mort de nombreux sorciers qui te sont pourtant inconnus alors que moi même j'ai fait le choix de ne pas te reprocher l'action de ton ancêtre. Qui était-elle par rapport à toi ? »

« Ma grand tante. La sœur de ma grand mère. Elle a disparu en- »

« 1965. A Salem. » J'ai retiré ma lame et me suis redressée pour la remettre en place. Sirius, lui, est resté assis sur le sol tête baissé. Je me suis assise en face de lui.

« Comment ? »

« Elle a attaqué ma famille un soir et a tué tout le monde. Lothaire lui a tranché la tête avant qu'elle ne me tue. » Il m'a lancé un regard pénétrant, indéchiffrable. « En enquêtant, quand j'en ai eu l'âge, j'ai découvert son identité. »

« Pourquoi vous a-t-elle attaqué ? » J'ai soupiré en regardant une tâche sur le mur.

« En fouillant dans nos registres j'ai découvert que mon père avait tué son mari à Londres quelques années plus tôt. » Il n'a pas répondu. « J'ai menti... Le jour où tu m'as demandé combien. Je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas... J'ai menti. On garde les comptes... un registre avec l'identité de tous les sorciers qu'on tue répartie par chasseur ainsi que le lieux où c'est arrivé et la méthode employée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que contrairement à ce que vous vous dites tous on est pas des monstres. Je ne tues pas tous les sorciers que je croise dans la rue. Il y a une liste. Seul ceux ayant commis des crimes envers la communauté moldu se retrouvent dessus. Les registres nous permettent d'informer votre ministère qui lui même pourra prévenir les familles. Nous renvoyons aussi les biens de nos victimes. On ne garde pas de trophée. »

« Combien en as-tu tué ? » J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir. Tu sais déjà que la réponse ne te plaira pas. »

« Juste... répond. » J'ai soupiré.

« 48... Peut être 49. » Il a serré les points.

« Peut être ? »

« Chez Voldemort. Il y avait ce mangemort... je ne sais pas si il a survécu. »

« Tu- tu l'as vraiment vu alors ? »

« Bien sur. Je ne mentirais pas sur ça. Disons que je suis.. tombée dessus... à mon arrivée à Londres... Je n'ai survécu que parce que Dumbledore m'a trouvé après l'explosion. »

« L'explosion ? »

« Technique ultime. Quand on s'est qu'on va mourir. Hors de question de claquer sans avoir essayer d'emporter le sorcier avec nous dans la tombe. Alors... On fait exploser une bombe. Souvent elle est autour de nous, un genre de kamikaze... Là je l'avais mise sur un pilonne. Le mage-noir s'est échappé de justesse... »

« Et tu as survécu.. »

« Ouais. Je m'accroche à cette terre ! » Son regard s'est posé sur ma collection d'arme au mur.

« Sacré matériel. »

« Dis donc Black. Fait attention tu serais presque sympa là. »

« Et toi tu en serais presque supportable. Si on oublit que tu es une chasseuse de sorcier et moi un sorcier on pourrait bien s'entendre. »

« Sauf que tu es un sorcier. »

« Et toi une chasseuse. » Sans un mot de plus il s'est levé et est parti. En secouant la tête j'ai attrapé mes affaires pour rejoindre moi aussi mon dortoir. Décidément les choses sont franchement bizarre ces derniers temps.

* * *

« Ça s'est fini comment avec Sirius ? »

« Passe moi la mandragore. » Lily a obtempéré mais n'a pas lâché le morceau pour autant.

« Vous êtes resté tout seul tout les deux et pourtant aucuns de vous n'a l'air amoché aujourd'hui. Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Couteau. » J'ai continué de l'ignoré. Ce matin elle a réussi à me traîner en cours de potion. L'un des seuls auquel je peux participer avec divination et histoire de la magie.

« J'ai essayé de demander à James mais- »

« Tiens tu parles à James maintenant ? Je croyais qu'il n'était qu'un gros crétin prétentieux et un trou du cul de première. » Elle a rougi. « Allez raconte. »

« Et bien... en retournant au dortoir on a discuté et... il n'était pas si odieux que ça. Il m'a raccompagné jusque ma porte. »

« Un vrai prince charmant. » Le professeur Sloghorn nous a lancé un regard mauvais et nous nous sommes tues quelques instant.

« C'est quelqu'un de vraiment cultivé et intelligent. Je l'ai peut être jugé un peu vite... comme avec toi en fait... »

« ça arrive à tout le monde. Et donc tu vas le laisser te séduire maintenant ? »

« Thémis ! »

« Quoi ? » Elle n'a pas répondu et a secoué la tête.

« On a aussi parlé de toi. » Je lui ai lancé un regard en coin.

« Ah ? »

« Oui. Il m'a posé des questions sur toi. »

« Qu'ils viennent me les poser lui même. Pourquoi il te les pose à toi ? »

« Parce que nous sommes censée être amie ! Il a du croire que tu m'as raconté des choses. »

« C'est idiot. » J'ai croisé son regard. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne nous raconte jamais rien... Je connais une partie de ton enfance parce que tu nous l'a raconté et ton métier mais sinon je ne sais rien de toi... » J'ai poussé un long soupir.

« Bon vas-y pose tes questions... » Son regard s'est illuminé.

« Ta couleur préféré ? »

« Bordeaux. »

« Animal préféré ? »

« Les loups mais uniquement parce que j'aime leur organisation de meute. Sinon je n'ai pas de préférence. »

« Et à part la chasse c'est quoi tes loisirs ? »

« La chasse n'est pas un loisir. C'est mon métier. »

« Pardon.. Donc? »

« La danse. Ma mère m'a appris. Elle était danseuse. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'elle était chasseuse. »

« A mi-temps seulement. L'autre moitié du temps elle dansait pour un ballet. Je voulais l'être aussi. »

« Tu ne voulais pas être une chasseuse ? »

« Pas du tout. Je voulais danser comme ma mère. En fait mon père ne voulait pas que nous devenions comme lui mon frère et moi. Il voulait rompre avec la tradition. »

« Tu ne parles jamais de ton frère. » Mes doigts se sont resserrée imperceptiblement sur le couteau que j'utilise pour couper la mandragore.

« Mon jumeau. Eden. C'était un garçon très pacifique. Il pleurait si il lui arrivait d'écraser une fourmis. Il n'aurait jamais pu être chasseur. »

« Vous vous ressembliez ? »

« Beaucoup. Mais ses yeux étaient gris comme ceux de mon père. Moi j'ai hérité de ceux de ma mère. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est le directeur de la guilde qui t'a élevé ? »

« Lothaire est mon oncle. Il était le mari de Trisha Abbott. La sœur jumelle de mon père. Elle est décédée au cours d'une chasse peu de temps après ma naissance. C'est à cause de sa mort que mon père a pris la décision de prendre sa retraite. »

« Oh. Et il a été un bon père ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Il a été ce dont j'avais besoin à l'époque. Mon père était mort tout comme ma mère et mon frère. Il me fallait quelqu'un pour me canaliser. M'apprendre à utiliser ma colère et non plus la subir. Il m'a appris à survivre. »

« Et tu t'es retrouvé avec un destin qui n'est pas le tiens... » Un mouvement sur ma droite a attiré mon attention. Quelque chose a atterri dans notre chaudron et la potion a pris une couleur inquiétante tandis qu'une odeur de souffre s'est répandue dans l'air. Ça sent l'explosion.

« LILY ! ATTENTION ! » J'ai pu poussé la rousse mais n'ai pas eu le temps de me mettre à l'abri. Un liquide poisseux à recouvert mon visage me brûlant les yeux.

« MADEMOISELLE EVANS ! MADEMOISELLE ABBOTT ! » Tout est devenue confus et je me suis écroulée en gémissant.

« Thémis ! Oh merlin Thémis ! »

« Emmenez-là à l'infirmerie ! » Quelqu'un me soulève et je me sens transportée.

* * *

« Vous avez eu de la chance. » De la chance ? Je suis aveugle ! AVEUGLE bordel ! « Les effets ne seront pas long heureusement. Vous devrez-garder ce bandage le temps que votre vue se rétablisse. Il vous faudra aussi appliquer ces gouttes sur vos yeux de façon régulière. » Sérieux... depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette école ma vie est devenue un enfer...

« Oh merlin... Thémis... je suis désolée.. »

« C'est pas ta faute rouquine. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien eu ? »

« Non ça va.. mais tes yeux ? »

« C'est rien. Ça va se remettre vite. » J'espère...

« Que s'est-il passé mesdemoiselles ? » Tiens Dumbledore nous fait l'honneur de sa présence...

« Quelqu'un a lancé quelque chose dans notre chaudron et notre potion n'a pas aimé. »

« Je me charge de prévenir votre père mademoiselle Abbott. Quand à vous mademoiselle Evans il me semble que les préfets ont une réunion. »

« Mais monsieur- »

« Allez-y. Monsieur Black je vous laisse raccompagner mademoiselle Abbott. Merci de l'avoir amené aussi vite. » Black ? C'est Sirius qui m'a conduit ici ? J'ai entendu des bruits de pas s'éloigner et quelqu'un a posé la main sur mon épaule.

« Lève-toi gamine. Je te raccompagne. »

« On en revient à gamine ? » Je l'ai entendu rire doucement et il m'a attrapé le bras pour me lever. J'ai chancelé un peu avant de retrouver mon équilibre. « C'est bon je peux me débrouiller... »

« Vraiment ? » J'ai entendu l'amusement dans sa voix et il m'a lâché pour me laisser faire. J'ai pris la direction de ce qu'il ma semblé être la sortie et me suis cognée à un torse bien ferme. Les bras de Sirius m'ont saisi les épaules pour m'aider à garder mon équilibre et il a pouffé.

« Tu te débrouilles comme un chef Abbott. »

« La ferme Black... » Il a ri tout en me guidant.

« Vers ma salle d'entraînement s'il te plaît. » Nous avons erré dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

« La clef ? » J'ai glissé la main dans mon décolleté pour l'en sortir et il a ouvert la porte me poussant doucement à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas fait gaffe et ai trébuché sur un tapis me forçant à poser les mains sur son torses pour maintenir mon équilibre. « Dis donc Black... tu t'entraînes en secret pour être chasseur ? T'es plus musclé que la plupart de mes anciens partenaires ! » Il a cette fois ri franchement.

« Tu veux vérifier ça ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » j'ai attrapé le bas de son t-shirt pour le soulever et ai pris une mine concentré. « Mmmh... je n'vois rien. » Nous avons éclaté de rire tout les deux. A croire que le fait que je sois aveugle m'aide à mieux m'entendre avec le sorcier...

« Il n'y a pas que la vue tu sais... » Il a pris mes mains pour les poser sur lui. Oups terrain glissant... très glissant...

« Je doute que ta petite copine n'apprécie ce genre de comportement Black... » Il m'a fait reculer et rapidement mon dos a buté contre un mur.

« Elle n'est pas obligé de le savoir... On appel ça un secret. » Sa voix a pris une intonation plus profonde et intense. Mes mains sont toujours sur son torse et j'ai senti le mouvement de ses muscles quand il s'est penché vers mon oreille. « Tu en penses quoi ? » Un long frisson m'a parcouru mais cette situation m'en rappel trop une autre.

« Pas de dague Black. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. Loin de là. » Il s'est mis à explorer mon cou avec la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux... »

« Là tout de suite ? » Il a donné un coup de langue sur ma clavicule. « Me perdre en toi jusqu'à plus faim. » Il a glissé un genoux entre mes jambes et une de ses mains est remontée sous mon t-shirt.

« Black... »

« Allons... tu ne me semble pas être le genre romantique... A moins que tu ne sois encore vierge ? Ça ne te dis pas de te faire plaisir un peu ? » Vierge moi ? J'ai fait des choses qui ferait rougir une prostituée. Il a passé une main sous ma jupe tandis que l'autre explore ma poitrine. Le ronronnement qu'il a poussé dans mon oreille m'a arraché un gémissement. « Voilà... le miaulement que je voulais entendre.. » Oh et puis après tout... il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir... J'ai passé les mains autour de son cou et il m'a soulevé d'un bras pour que je puisse encercler sa taille avec mes jambes. Il s'est pressé un peu plus contre moi frottant son érection naissante contre mon intimité. J'ai de nouveau gémi et il a grogné en retour. Mes mains se sont glissées dans ses cheveux et ma bouche a trouvé la sienne. Il a un goût de forêt et de pluie fraîche. Nos langues se sont mêlée et je me suis mise à parcourir son torse du bout des doigts de plus en plus avide.

« Thémis tu es là ? » J'ai sursauté et Sirius a poussé un grondement gutturale.

« Ne répond pas... » Ses lèvres se sont de nouveaux abattues sur les miennes bloquant toute envie de contestation.

« Thémis la lumière est allumée je sais que tu es là ! »

« Et merde ! » Sirius m'a doucement reposé au sol et a remis mes vêtements en place. Puis je l'ai entendu s'éloigner et la porte s'est ouverte.

« Thémis ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui Lily. »

« Mais tu es toute rouge... » J'ai entendu Sirius pouffer. Si seulement je pouvais voir je lui en aurais déjà collé une...

« C'est rien... »

« Je suis repassée à l'infirmerie pour prendre tes gouttes. Il faut les mettre assis toi. » Elle m'a guidé vers mon lit de camp et m'y a assise avant d'entreprendre de retirer mon bandage.

« ça donne quoi ? »

« T'es yeux n'ont pas changé de couleur mais tu n'as plus de pupille... »

« J'espère que ça reviendra vite... » Je l'ai senti me mettre quelque chose dans les yeux et j'ai grimacé... C'est vraiment pas agréable.

« Voilà... Madame Pomfresh a dit que ça t'aiderais à guérir. » Mouais... J'ai pas trop confiance là... La place a côté de moi s'est affaissé et quelqu'un m'a pris la menton pour me tourner le visage.

« C'est plutôt troublant... »

« Laisse-là tranquille Sirius. Ce n'est pas le moment de l'ennuyer ! »

« Loin de moi cette idée... » Il a murmuré cette réponse dans mon oreille et m'a mordillé le lobe au passage. Comme je n'ai pas entendu de réponse de la part de Lily j'ai deviné qu'elle n'avait rien vu.

« Il faut te remettre un bandage et ensuite je te guiderais jusqu'au dortoir. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas. » En sécurité ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être mise en sécurité. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester mais Lily m'a coupé la parole. « Pas de discussion possible ! On y va ! » Elle m'a rapidement remis un bandage sur les yeux avant de me traîner hors de la salle. Et j'aurais même pas eu droit à ma petite partie de jambe en l'air... Tsss...

* * *

Le lendemain je me suis réveillée pour la toute première fois avant le soleil... et affamée. Oubliant ma cécité et pensant simplement les volets encore fermé je me suis levée et me suis prise les pieds dans un tas de vêtements m'envoyant embrasser le sol.

« Bordel... allumez-moi cette putain de lumière ! » Un rire m'a répondu et quelqu'un m'a attrapé les bras pour m'aider à me redresser.

« Pas besoin de lumière Thémis ! Il fait jour. » Ah oui... je suis aveugle c'est vrai... J'ai instinctivement porté la main sur mon bandage. « Allez viens. Il faut remettre des gouttes, changer le bandage et te laver. »

« Je peux le faire seule Lily... »

« Mais-. »

« Non ! Pas de mais ! Je suis une chasseuse ! On nous entraînes de différente manière et nous bloquer la vue en fait partie. Laisse moi me débrouiller. Je ne dépends de personne et je ne déprendrais jamais de personne. Si tu es mon amie alors accepte au moins ça ! » Je l'ai entendu soupirer et elle a mis quelque chose dans ma main. Un flacon.

« Voilà tes gouttes. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. » Je l'ai entendu s'éloigner et quelqu'un est passé à côté de moi me bousculant violemment au passage.

« Reste pas au milieu chienne ! » Si j'avais pu j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel.

« Me cherche pas Shanon ! Je suis aveugle mais j'ai toujours mes mains pour t'étrangler si il faut ! »

« Pour ça il faudrait que tu puisses m'attraper. »

« Retourne baiser Sirius et fait pas chier. »

« Jalouse ? »

« De la journée porte ouvert de ton vagin ? Non pas du tout. »

« Espèce de- » Là. L'atmosphère qui se charge de magie. Elle a dégainé sa baguette. Changement dans l'air. Elle est a droite. Mon pied glisse imperceptiblement sur le sol et la totalité de mes muscles se bandent. « Impé- » Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Trop lente. D'un geste trop rapide pour elle je me déplace et ma main saisi sa gorge. Dans le mouvement suivant je la soulève du sol et sert un peu plus ma prise. Puis je sors une dague et la pose sur son ventre appuyant suffisamment pour enfoncer la pointe.

« Je t'avais prévenue... » J'enfonce un peu plus ma lame sentant la satisfaction meurtrière au fond de moi.

« THEMIS ! » La voix de Lily me sort de ma torpeur et je jette ma victime sur le côté. Le bruit d'un corps qui rencontre le sol me parvient au oreille. Je l'ai tué ? « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

« J'offre une petite leçon gratuite à notre chère Shanon. » Puis m'orientant à l'instinct je me suis assise sur un lit (faites que ce soit le mien.) et ai défait mon bandage. En ouvrant les yeux je constate que je ne suis plus aussi aveugle. J'arrive à distinguer quelques formes flou mais la majorité de ma vision reste beaucoup trop sombre. « ça donne quoi ? » Quelqu'un, que je suppose être Lily, m'attrape le visage pour l'inspecter.

« Ta pupille est de retour mais elle est voilée. Tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Juste des formes flou et sombre. » Elle m'a remis le flacon dans les mains et je me suis attelée à mettre les gouttes dans mes yeux. J'ai ensuite rassemblé mon uniforme, non sans l'aide de la rousse, et me suis rendue dans la salle de bain pour me laver et me préparer.

« Prête ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée pour une aveugle. »

« Ha ha ha... Écrase tu veux ?.. »

« Allez on va manger. » Et là bien sur je l'ai suivie sans faire d'histoire. Je l'ai même laissé me guider par la main. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour de la nourriture !


	8. Chapter 8

_Continuons avec les aventures de Thémis. En espérant qu'elle continue de vous plaire !_  
 _Bonne lecture_  
 _Linnarra._

 _ **Destrange** : merci pour ta review 3 malheureusement pas de vengeance mais quelques scènes amusantes huhu ! La fiction va tourné passer du côté obscur du M malgré Lily. Themis est trop têtue et "liberé" pour ça xD Bonne lecture !_

* * *

''Obscurité, tu seras dorénavant pour moi la lumière.'' André Gide.

* * *

« Plus de bacon. »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit... Tu n'es pas obligée de demander mon aide... » J'ai éclaté de rire. Depuis le début du petit déjeuner je n'ai fait qu'exiger des choses de la part de Lily. Comme à notre habitude nous nous sommes installées en bout de table. Une place que j'apprécie beaucoup car plutôt isolée des autres étudiants et plongée dans la pénombre.

« Il faudrait savoir ! Je dois m'appuyer plus sur toi ou pas ? » Je l'ai entendu grogner et ai mis une nouvelle part de bacon dans ma bouche en poussant un gémissement de plaisir.

« Voilà un son que j'aimerais entendre dans des conditions plus intime. » Le morceau de viande, ce traître, s'est coincée dans ma gorge et je me suis mise à étouffer. Sirius, qui vient d'arriver, m'a tapoté le dos en riant.

« Vous ne vous insultez plus ? » La voix surprise de Peter m'est parvenue aux oreilles et j'ai repris mon souffle.

« Y'avait une trêve mais elle vient de s'achever... »

« Allons Thémis... ne soit pas aussi rancunière ! Bonjour ma Lily d'amour ! » Deux personnes se sont assis à côté de moi et celle à ma droit a pris la parole.

« Bonjour Thémis. Comment vont tes yeux ? »

« Bonjour Rémus. Un peu mieux mais je n'y vois toujours rien. Je vais encore garder le bandage quelques temps... » Une main s'est glissée sur ma cuisse gauche remontant légèrement ma jupe.

« Sirius... »

« Oui ? » Sa voix est l'innocence même. Crétin. Discrètement j'ai repoussé sa main mais il est revenu à la charge.

« Attention Patmol. Shanon vient de faire son entrée ! » Effectivement le parfum de la blonde m'est parvenue au narine. Pour autant Sirius n'a pas retiré sa main. J'espère que personne ne la vois...

« Sirius... pourquoi tu es assis à côté de cette garce ? » J'ai serré les dents. Ne pas attaquer... ne pas attaquer... Surtout ne pas attaquer. Le fait d'être aveugle me rend encore plus sur la défensive et violente. « Cette salope a failli me tuer ce matin ! »

« Shanon... ne cherche pas Thémis... Tu sais très bien que ça ne fini jamais bien pour toi. Et elle est très irritable en ce moment. » J'ai l'impression qu'on parle de moi comme d'un animal qui revient du vétérinaire.

« J't'ai pas parlé Evans ! Reste à ta place ! » Je me suis tendue d'un seul coup. Sirius a du le sentir parce qu'il a commencer à me caresser la cuisse avec son pouce délicatement. Pour me donner contenance j'ai pris ma tasse pour boire mon café.

« Tu veux quoi Shanon ? »

« On a pas cours aujourd'hui. Ça te dit de traîner avec moi ? » Traduction : elle veut sa bite.

« Non merci, je préfère la compagnie d'Abbott. » Je n'ai pas su la suite des événements puisque je ne peux pas voir mais la blonde a du tirer une tête épique parce que toute la table a ri.

« J'ai manqué un truc ? »

« Imagine une Shanon outré qui a tenté quand même de s'éloigner avec dignité. » La voix de Rémus contient un amusement non feint.

« Effectivement ça devait être quelque chose ! » Sa main s'est posé sur ma joue.

« Tu as du café là. Bouge pas. » Il m'a essuyé la joue du bout du doigt.

« Merci. » La main de Sirius s'est resserrée sur ma cuisse et je me suis penchée vers lui profitant de l'inattention de tous pour lui chuchoter.

« Jaloux Black ? » Il n'a pas répondu mais a fait glisser sa main un peu plus haut. « Arrête ça. »

« Personne ne fait attention Abbott. »

« Black... » A croire que la menace dans ma voix n'est plus aussi efficace qu'avant parce qu'au lieu de se stopper il a continué son ascension, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de mon intimité pour dessiner des cercles sur ma peau avec le pouce. Je me suis mordue la lèvre et ai saisi le bord de la table pour me pas de mettre à onduler des hanches. Connard... Il fait exprès de ne pas me toucher là où je veux ! Je dois détourner l'attention !

« C'est quoi le programme du jour ? »

« Comme par hasard c'est le jour où on a pas cours que le programme t'intéresse ! » L'exaspération dans la voix de Lily m'a arraché un sourire. Nous n'avons pas pu continuer la conversation parce que la voix de Dumbledore s'est élevée dans la salle pour faire un discours. Que je n'ai pas pu écouter trop concentrée sur Black.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Abbott ? »

« Que tu arrêtes... »

« Menteuse. » Il a passé un doigt le long de mon intimité par dessus ma culotte m'arrachant un long frisson. J'ai du me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas gémir. « Dumbledore fait un discours. Personne ne fait attention à nous... » Il a de nouveau fait passer son doigt. « Personne ne peut voir... Si tu ne fait pas de bruit... »

« ça ne risque pas. » Il a du prendre ça comme un défi parce qu'il a soudainement passer la main sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement trouvant avec une facilité déconcertante mon petit bouton magique.

« Sirius ! »

« Chuuuut.. » Je me suis mordue la lèvre en tendant l'oreille. Dumbledore fait toujours son discours et l'absence de réaction à table m'informe que personne ne fait effectivement attention à nous. Mais bien sur je suis une guerrière... Il est hors de question que je ne me laisse faire sans me battre. J'ai posé la main sur sa cuisse et l'ai laissé remonté vers son entre-jambe. J'ai entendu son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge quand j'ai réussi à glisser mes doigts dans son pantalon pour le caresser directement par dessus son boxer.

« Abbott... »

« C'est toi qui a voulu jouer sorcier. » Heureusement personne ne prête attention à nos messe-basse. J'ai passé le doigt le long de son membre et ai résisté à l'envie de me lécher les lèvres en en découvrant la taille. Impressionnant ! Et puis n'y tenant plus j'ai passé la main dans son caleçon lui arrachant au passage un autre grognement. Si un jour on m'avait que je jouerais à ce jeu là avec un sorcier...

« Quand on sera seul... » pour illustrer son propos il a entré un doigt en moi et a entrepris un lent mouvement de va et vient. J'ai suivi son rythme sur lui. Ce sera au premier qui fera craquer l'autre.

« On en était où ? Ah oui le programme ! » J'ai sursauté en entendant la voix de Lily et ai retiré ma main du pantalon de Sirius. Non mais à quoi je joue moi ? Avec Black en plus ! Après une dernière délicieuse caresse pour mon clitoris le sorcier a lui aussi retiré sa main. « Je te propose une journée à pré-au-lard. On ira prendre une bière au beurre au chaudron baveur et faire un peu de shopping ! »

« Ce n'est pas risqué de sortir ? »

« Mais non ! Et puis tu n'as qu'à prendre ta grosse épée ! »

« On appelle ça une claymore Evans... »

« Peut importe.. Aller... s'il te plait ! »

« Bon... ok. »

« Euh... Thémis ? » La voix Lily me parait inquiète.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu es toute rouge. » Mon souffle s'est bloqué dans ma gorge. « Maintenant que j'y pense je ne t'ai jamais vu rougir... Tu as de la fièvre ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu malade non plus... » Sirius s'est mis à rire doucement à côté de moi et je lui ai planté mon coude dans les côtes.

« Je ne tombe jamais malade. »

« Jamais ? » J'ai secoué la tête. « C'est plutôt cool ça. Comment ça se fait ? » Oula. Sujet taboo. J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis redressée.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Me préparer. »

« Je viens t'aider. »

* * *

Lily m'a guidé jusqu'au dortoir puis vers mon armoire.

« Pas d'uniforme aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. On peut s'habiller en civil. Tu veux mettre quoi ? »

« Si c'est journée civil alors c'est mon jour de congé ! Et dans ce cas.. » J'ai tâté mes vêtements retrouvant grâce à la textures les pièces que je veux, une robe moulante à col bateau, manche longue, noire et courte ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noir. J'aime le cuir. Et le noir.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de vêtements... »

« Tu m'as toujours vu en service. Soit dans mon uniforme de chasseuse soit dans le votre. Mais quand je ne travaille pas c'est ce que j'aime porter. »

« Tu es féminine en fait. »

« Tu ne vas pas en revenir mais je me maquille aussi en générale. »

« Alors là non. Je ne te crois pas. » En riant j'ai fouiller le meuble et y ai trouvé ma trousse de maquillage que j'ai tendu à la rousse.

« Tu m'aideras ? En étant aveugle ça va être compliqué. »

« Bien sur ! Je veux te voir en civil ! » J'ai pouffé et me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain.

Après la douche du siècle j'ai entrepris de sécher mes cheveux et de les brosser de sorte de pouvoir les laisser libre. Puis j'ai enfilé ma robe sans mettre de collant. Je ne suis pas frileuse de toute manière et j'ai des jambes qui mérite d'être admirée ! Et puis j'aime pas les collant... ça gratte. J'ai ensuite enfilé une paire de basket blanche. Puis je suis retournée dans la chambre où j'ai deviné que Lily m'attends.

« Tu vas mettre quoi toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop... » Prise d'une soudaine inspiration j'ai rouvert mon armoire pour de nouveau tâter les vêtements.

« Tu es frileuse ? »

« Non mais... tu fais quoi ? »

« Je te prêtes quelque chose. » Elle s'est soudainement téléporté à côté de moi.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Tu veux choisir ? » Je l'ai entendu farfouiller et son enthousiasme m'a beaucoup amusé.

« Tu as beaucoup de vêtements en fait ! »

« Prend une robe. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est l'occasion. » J'ai enfin trouvé le vêtement auquel je pensais et lui ai tendu. « Celle là t'ira bien. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. » Il s'agit d'une robe/chemise en jean clair qui m'arrive au milieu des cuisses. Sur elle elle sera un peu plus longue.

« Mais c'est court... »

« Pas de mais ! Aujourd'hui Lily Evans va faire tourner les têtes ! Maintenant file ! » Je l'ai entendu s'éloigner et ai tâté le lit à la recherche de ma trousse de maquillage. Une fois trouvé j'ai entrepris de tâter les produit pour sélectionner ceux que je voulais. Heureusement que je n'en ai pas énormément. J'ai jeter mon dévolu sur un rouge à lèvre bordeaux foncé que j'ai reconnu grâce à ma forme du flacon. En prenant une grande inspiration j'ai entrepris de me maquiller à l'aveugle. J'espère m'en être sortie... Puis j'ai défait mon bandage pour remettre des gouttes dans mes yeux et en refaire un autre. Des bruits de pas m'ont indiqué le retour de Lily.

« Alors ? »

« Elle est parfaite ! Je ne mets jamais ce genre de robe. »

« Tu es trop sage pour ça Evans. En tout cas j'aimerais bien te voir. Il faudra que tu l'as remette quand j'aurais retrouvé la vue. »

« Il te reste combien de temps tu penses ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps... »

« C'est une réflexion que je me suis déjà faite... tu guéris vite... trop vite... et tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu ne tombe jamais malade... » J'ai poussé un long soupir. Je savais que ce sujet viendrait un jour... « tu... enfin je veux dire... pourquoi ? »

« C'est une longue histoire Lily... »

« Mais- »

« Non. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. »

« D'accord... » J'entends la déception dans sa voix mais choisi de l'ignorer. Au lieu de ça je replonge la main dans ma trousse de maquillage et y trouve le tube désiré que je lui tend.

« Tiens met-le. » Je l'a sens prendre le tube dans ma main et elle laisse échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

« Non je ne pourrais pas... »

« Lily... ce n'est qu'un rouge à lèvre... »

« Mais la couleur... »

« T'ira à merveille fait moi confiance un peu. » Je l'entends s'affairer. « Alors ? »

« Surprenant. C'est bizarre mais ça me va bien. Je crois... »

« J'en suis certaine. » Le rouge à lèvre que je viens de lui passer est rouge sang et mettra parfaitement en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux. « Allez. En route ! »

* * *

Nous sommes arrivez à pré-au-lard en fin de mâtiné. Lily avait prévu de faire un peu de shopping puis d'aller pic-niquer au bord d'un lac avant de me montrer le chaudron baveur. Elle m'a guidé dans les différentes rue me décrivant à chaque fois les choses importantes. J'ai rapidement compris qu'elles choses lui plaisait plus puisque les concernant elle m'apportait beaucoup de détails. Nous sommes entrée dans une bijouterie et je l'ai entendu s'extasier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« Oh... Juste deux colliers. Des roses des vent comme ton tatouage. L'une a une pierre bleu en son centre et l'autre une pierre verte. Comme nos yeux. » J'ai entendu l'amusement dans sa voix et mon cœur s'est réchauffé d'un seul coup.

« Un diamant bleu et un diamant vert pour être exact mesdemoiselles. » J'ai sursauté en entendant la voix du vendeur. Je ne l'ai as entendu arrivé celui là.

« Oh... ce doit être cher... »

« Oui mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que des étudiantes comme vous peuvent se payer. » Je n'ai pas apprécier le ton sur lequel il a répondu à Lily et me suis mise à grogner.

« Combien ? »

« Trop cher pour vous. »

« Vraiment ? » J'ai sorti une bourse pleine d'or de ma poche que j'ai agité dans l'air.

« Thémis ! Tu fais quoi ? »

« Chut. Laisse faire. Alors mon bon monsieur. Toujours trop cher pour moi ? » Le type a bégayé un moment. « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Emballez-les. » Je l'ai entendu s'affairer et Lily a continué de protester à côté de moi. Je suis sortie de la boutique heureuse accompagnée d'une Lily sonnée.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et tu le sors d'où cet or ? »

« Tu crois que les chasseurs sont payé en simple remerciement ? » J'ai tiré une des boites du sac. « Il est de quel couleur celui là ? »

« C'est le bleu mais- » J'ai levé la main pour l'interrompre et ai tiré le bijoux de son écrin.

« Tourne toi. »

« Thémis ? » J'ai glissé le collier a son cou tant bien que mal.

« Là. » Puis j'ai saisi l'autre et l'ai passé autour du mien.

« Pourquoi ? » J'ai laissé un temps de silence avant de répondre choisissant méticuleusement mes mots.

« Je ne suis pas une bonne amie. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu en fait. Je ne m'exprime pas bien. Et je suis encore plus incapable de dire ce que je ressent. Alors interprète le comme tu veux. Et puis quand cette guerre sera finie je repartirais sûrement aux États-Unis et tu resteras ici. Alors comme ça tu garderas une part de moi et moi une part de toi. »

« T'es une poète en fait Abbott. »

« Répète ça à qui que ce soit Evans et je t'étripe. » Elle a ri et je l'ai senti s'approcher de moi. Des bras ont encerclé ma nuque et un corps s'est collé contre le mien. Son parfum de fleur m'a envahi les narines.

« Merci Thémis. Pour tout. » Sans réfléchir j'ai passé un bar dans son dos et ai posé la tête sur son épaule pour savourer ce moment de paix. Mon premier depuis bien trop longtemps.


End file.
